


You are my Always

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Anti Susan Williams, Concerts, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, F/M, Face Punching, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ghosts, Height Differences, Humor, Jealousy, Karaoke, Love Confessions, Meet-Cute, Missing Scene, Neighbors, Painting, Post Episode: s03e09 The Climb, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Storms, Swimming Pools, Undercover, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 28,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini drabbles of olicity; missing scenes, semi-canon, and au settings. all of them can be read independently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shine Bright Like a Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of fun writing these little drabbles on tumblr and I thought i would share them here.  
> if there's ever something you wanna see don't be afraid to send me a prompt on my tumblr page.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity + “You’re a 24-karat diamond while I’m the 25-cent plastic ring you get out of a coin machine.”

Felicity suddenly stopped typing. “What did you say?”

“You’re a 24-karat diamond while I’m the 25-cent plastic ring you get out of a coin machine.” Oliver repeated himself.

He actually sounded very sincere.

She turned in her chair and faced him where he sat in his own. “What brought this on?”

Oliver shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” She pushed herself up and walked towards him her heels clattering against the bunker floor.

“I just can’t believe you’re dating me,” He looked up into her eyes. “It doesn’t feel real.”

Felicity couldn’t believe what she was hearing. They did just have a fight. A big one involving her insecurities about their relationship, but they had worked it out and were fine. At least she had thought so.

“I meant what I said,” He continued. “You’re gold and I’m plastic. You could have anyone… someone smarter and not so broken.”

Felicity reached up and put her finger on his lips. “Stop,” She said gently. “I don’t want anyone else. I don’t want Ray. I don’t want the guy at Starbucks that won’t stop hitting on me. I just want you.” She pulled her hand away and slid into his lap.

“You’re intelligent, Oliver. It doesn’t matter if you’re not rocket science smart. I don’t care that you aren’t. You’re smart in a different way. You’re more strategic than anyone I know. You learn fast and are very street savvy.” She cupped his cheek and smiled.

Oliver seemed to relax some.

“And as far as broken goes… everyone is a little broken.” She moved her thumb across his cheekbone.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He sighed softly.

Felicity took in a deep breath. “I chose you. I will keep choosing you and that’s what matters.”

He returned her smile and leaned in to kiss her gently. “I love you.” He mumbled against her lips.

“I love you too,” She kissed him back before pulling away and sliding off his lap. “Oh, and you’re not plastic. You’re a diamond, but the uncut kind. A little rough on the edges and a few imperfections, but still an amazing sight.”


	2. Shine Bright Like a Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + "I didn't think you were going to show"

“I didn’t think you were going to show.”

Felicity furrowed her brow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Oliver looked worried suddenly; he never wanted to piss her off. “I uh…” He searched for the words. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way.”

“You just meant you didn’t think I would sit through one of your sports things.” She crossed her arms.

“Well…” He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Do you know why I’m here?” She asked as they walked inside of the large baseball stadium.

“The pretzels?” He gave a shrug.

“No, I mean yes. I love those big soft pretzels. And the cheese sauce. Or the sweet ones with the cinnamon and sugar.” Felicity stopped and shook her head. “I’m here because I love you and I want to enjoy the things you like.”

A wide smile pulled at the corners of Oliver’s lips.

“The same reason I know you’re going to go to the Explore the Universe exhibition at the museum with me later this month.” Felicity said smugly.

The smile on Oliver’s face faltered just slightly, but he nodded. “I will go because I do love you and because you look cute when you get excited about space.”

He leaned down to kiss her cheek causing her to giggle.

“Good,” She reached down to find his hand. “Now, it’s time for pretzels.”


	3. Caught Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + "You were never meant to find out."

“You were never meant to find out.” Oliver sighed.

“You were sneaking around _again_ and you expected me not to look into it?” Felicity said defensively.

He shook his head. “You could have trusted me.”

She frowned and glanced away from him for a moment. Maybe it was true, but what could he expect after everything that happened.

In all honesty she wasn’t angry with him, though, he probably was with her.

“You ruined the surprise.”

She looked up at him. He was pouting, so maybe he wasn’t pissed.

“I’m sorry,” She returned the pout. “Why couldn’t you have come up with a better excuse?”

“Because I’m terrible at lying.” He sighed again.

Felicity moved towards him. “Don’t be upset. I think it’s really sweet. Oliver Queen taking dance lessons.” She smiled up at him.

He got a little flustered. “I just wanted to be able to dance with you at our wedding.”

“It’s cute.”

The tension in the room melted away as she giggled.

She put her hands on his shoulders. “Show me some moves?”

Oliver _blushed_ but nodded. “I can do that, but I’ve only been going for a couple weeks.”

He put his hands on her hips. They moved slowly as she hummed a gentle tune. She could tell that he was counting steps in his head by the way he frowned just slightly. His thinking face was adorable.

“Ow.” She mumbled when his foot came down on hers.

“Shit.” He sighed and took a step back.

“Okay, you do need some more practice, but it’s a good start.”


	4. Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + "On second thought, I don't want to know."

Felicity walked into the loft and was met with the strangest sight. Oliver in his sweats and a muscle shirt, but bent in the most uncomfortable looking position. The weirdest part was the fact that Donna was doing it too.

She opened her mouth to say something, but pressed her lips together and shook her head. “On second thought, I don’t want to know.” She finally muttered.

“Your mom said I seemed too tense and stressed.” Oliver’s voice sounded strained.

“So, I suggested yoga. It’s good for stress relief,” The older blonde nodded and smiled. “Sex is also good. You should probably do something about your sex life, sweetheart.”

“Mom!” Felicity could feel the embarrassment rising. “Our sex life is fine. Not that it is any of your business.”

“I only want you two to be happy and healthy.” She got out of position and stood up to help Oliver. “Honestly, ever since Quentin and I started sleeping together he’s been much happier and less tense.”

“Oh my god stop.” Felicity practically whined.

Oliver’s disgusted face matched her own.

“Such prudes.” Donna shook her head.

“Go home, mom. And no more yoga in my living room.”


	5. Just the Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + “Please tell me you’re not pregnant.”

“Please tell me you’re not pregnant.”

“What the hell, Oliver?” Felicity sniffled and frowned.

“I didn’t mean for it to come out like that,” He said frantically. “I just meant we haven’t talked about it and um… I don’t even know if you want kids or if it’s a good time to have them.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes and pulled her blanket around her tighter. “I have a cold. I’m not pregnant. I haven’t even puked yet.”

“I know, but you’ve been extra crabby and you made that weird concoction in the kitchen.” He sighed.

She glared at him. “I’m crabby because _I’m sick_ and that concoction is called Kogel Mogel. It’s not a pregnancy craving it’s an old Jewish recipe for colds.” She sniffled once before sneezing and groaning.

“Oh.” Oliver rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’re disappointed.” She sighed as she looked up at him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

“Oliver, I do want kids with you,” She gave him a soft smile. “But I’m sorry you haven’t knocked me up.”

He returned the smile. “I’m glad. I think I was trying not to get excited and jump to conclusions.”

“Well, you failed.”

“I know,” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Woah, you really are burning up.”

Felicity gave a tiny pout.

“Let me take care of you and hopefully make up for looking like an ass.” He reached down and pulled her into his arms so he could take her to bed.

“Okay,” She mumbled. “Can I get some soup?”

“I will make you fresh chicken soup. None of that crap out of a can.”

“Mmm, thank you.”


	6. Hate is a Strong Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + "I hate the beach"

“I hate the beach.” Oliver sighed heavily.

“Oh you do not.” Felicity muttered shaking her head. “How can you hate it? It’s so warm. The sand feels awesome between your toes. And you can’t tell me you don’t like seeing me in a bikini.” A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips.

He turned his head and lowered his sunglasses just a little. “That is a nice view.”

“But?” She raised a brow.

“But I still hate the beach.”

“Why? If you say Lian Yu I’m going to come over there and sit on you.”

Oliver smirked in response.

“Not like that!” Felicity flicked sand at him.

“Either way you sitting on me is not a punishment.” He laughed and shook his head.

She huffed at him.

“But yes I haven’t liked the beach that much since the island.” He shrugged.

“It’s different now. You’re here with me. You’re safe and it’s fun.” She got up and sat in his lap anyway.

He nodded. “I know. Maybe I’ll learn to like it.”

“I hope so. Nothing bad is going to happen to you while we’re here.” She gave him a reassuring smile.

“I can’t say the same about you.” Oliver pushed himself to his feet scooping her up in his arms.

Felicity frowned. “What are you doing?”

He didn’t answer her, instead he took off towards the water.

“Oliver!” She shouted.

He stepped into the water and she tried to squirm, but it was too late. He dumped her into the water with a loud splash and a laugh.

She came up hair sopping wet and stuck to her face. Her teeth chattered and she glared at Oliver. “I take back what I said,” She shivered and started to move towards him. “Because I’m going to kill you.”

Felicity dived down again and swam with purpose. She grabbed onto his ankle and tugged as hard as possible. There was a yelp followed by another loud splash.

She came up before him, but only by a few seconds. “You’re a jerk.” She splashed him.

“You told me to enjoy the beach.” He splashed back.

“I didn’t say torment your girlfriend.” She crossed her arms.

“But you look so good all wet.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Oliver!”


	7. Not Your Laptop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + "I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it."

“I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it.”

Oliver hesitated as his hand hovered over Felicity’s personal laptop.

“I mean it,” Felicity took a step closer to him. “Don’t touch it. The last time you were on my computer you downloaded something stupid.”

“I don’t even know how I did that.” He muttered.

“Exactly.”

Felicity knew he had some tech skills. He wasn’t completely useless because he had been able to get along for a while before he came knocking on her office door. She was pretty sure he pretended to suck as bad as he did just so that she would help him. What he had done to her computer, though, had not been one of those times.

“You should trust me.” Oliver muttered still not pulling his hand away.

“I trust you with a lot of things. Just not my computer.”

He gently pressed one finger down and touched the top of the laptop.

Felicity narrowed her eyes and charged forward. She might have been tiny, but she knew how to knock someone over. She leaped at him and with as much force as she could possibly muster attempted to knock him over. Oliver stumbled and tried, not very hard, to stay upright. They both fell with a thud, but she quickly scrambled to sit on his stomach and press her hands into his shoulders.

“Did I not tell you?” She glared at him.

“You did.” He was laughing. Not taking this at all seriously.

She moved one hand to his chest. “Do. Not. Touch. My. Computer. Mister.” She poked him as she punctuated each word.

“Alright alright you’re going to leave a bruise.” He laughed again.

She poked him again. “Too bad.”

Oliver smirked as he moved his hand up and found a ticklish spot behind her knee.

She squeaked. “Stop that!”

“Fair is fair.” He rolled quickly so that he was on top and proceeded to tickle her mercilessly.

“Oliver!” She squealed. “This is… not…. Fair!”

“Sure it is.”

“Stop! I’m going to pee.”

He finally let up and moved to sit back on his heels. Felicity lay there panting heavily.

“Now we’re even.” He looked all too proud of himself.

“We’ll see about that.”


	8. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: felicity saying "im gonna fight that bitch if she looks at you again" in a very drunk state

“I’m gonna fight that bitch if she looks at you again.” Felicity narrowed her eyes at the redhead at the bar.

She stepped a little closer to Oliver and held onto him; partially to keep her balanced. 

Oliver wrapped his arm around her and shook his head. “You don’t have to do that.” 

“I do.” she slurred her words out and lifted her gin and tonic to her lips. 

He settled his hand on her hip and moved his thumb across it gently. “Nope. I don’t care about her and neither should you.” 

“She has been eyeing you since we walked in the door.” her words came out loud, fast, and jumbled together. 

“I hadn’t noticed.” 

Felicity turned towards him more with the most offended look on her face. “How could you not!?”

“Because I was paying attention to you.” 

She blinked a couple of times. “Oh.” 

“Yeah.” he smiled at her. 

The anger slowly ebbed away. Now she just felt like a drunk idiot spending all night worrying about another woman when she could have been focusing on Oliver. She voiced all of this without meaning to. 

“You’re not an idiot.” he chuckled softly. 

She whined and rest her forehead against Oliver’s shoulder. 

He rubbed her back. “How about we head home?” 

“Okay,” she sighed softly. 

She pulled back and they started towards the door. “Wait, I forgot something.” she said stopping in front of the bar. 

“What?” 

Felicity grabbed onto Oliver’s shirt with both hands and tugged him down for a kiss. She might have stopped a foot or so away from the other woman on purpose, but no one could prove a damn thing. She slipped her tongue into his mouth tasting the whiskey he had been drinking that night. 

She finally let go pulling back and licking her lips. “Now we can go.”


	9. Yoga for Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + prenatal yoga class

Felicity groaned as she shuffled into the yoga class. “You sure we can’t skip it?”

Oliver shook his head. “We already paid for it.” 

“No refunds?” 

“Nope. No refunds.” 

Felicity let out a long sigh. “Why did you have to listen to my mother’s suggestion?” 

“Because I don’t want you to be in pain all the time.” 

She had to admit that the idea of alleviating some of the pain was nice, but that didn’t mean she wanted to bend herself like a pretzel to make it happen. 

She shuffled past a woman and her partner. The pregnant woman was on all fours with her back arched downward. 

“Oh, I’ve done that one before.” Felicity said. 

The woman looked up at her. “Great for the back pain, huh?” 

“And then some.” 

“Fe-li-ci-ty.” Oliver groaned, but couldn’t keep the slight amusement out of his voice.

“What? We have been using that pose a lot lately.” 

Oliver quickly moved her towards the mat they were supposed to be sitting at.

“You’re no fun.” she said with a laugh.

He sat down and helped her down onto the floor. Felicity felt like a whale. She was such a small person, but this child, at seven months, had caused her stomach to balloon.

She groaned as she settled between his legs. “Okay, I’m done.” 

“This will be good for you. I promise,” he wrapped his arms around her and let his hands settle on her stomach. “Good for you and little Liora.” 

“Well, _your_ daughter better appreciate this.” she grumbled. 

Oliver kissed the top of her head. “With a relaxed and happy mommy I’m sure she will.” 

Felicity still pouted. “I will try,” she mumbled. “But you owe me.” 

“And what do I owe you today?” he asked with a laugh. 

“Almond butter and pickle sandwich.” she smirked. 

Felicity knew it pained him to make gross food for her pregnancy cravings. 

“Fine.” he relented. 

“Good… extra pickles and crunchy almond butter.”

He didn’t get a chance to say anything else when they were interrupted by the yoga instructor. She was a petite woman with very tight yoga pants on. Her voice was calm and fairly soothing. 

“Hello class,” she said very softly. “Why don’t we start with some breathing exercises. Those who have been here before go ahead and start. Beginners eyes on me.” 

Felicity listened to the woman tell her _how to breathe_ and blinked a couple of times. “This is going to be a very long afternoon.” she sighed.


	10. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: either established or not olicity where they're on a plane and everything is fine, but then its about to crash and then all the confessions

Felicity hated this plane. The rickety plane that they always took when going to Lian Yu. Why did it have to be so decrepit? Why couldn’t they have taken the Palmer Tech private jet? Why did the person they were looking for to teach Oliver magic located on this godforsaken island anyway? So many questions so little answers.

She didn’t regret agreeing to come with Oliver. She didn’t want him doing these dangerous missions alone. She was actually glad that he didn’t try to talk her out of coming. It gave her a small amount of hope that he was actually able to change; he was able to accept help from others and lean on her in the way she wanted him to.

Her eyes were closed tight as she sat in the cockpit next to Oliver. Instead of having the old Asian man from last time fly them Oliver decided he would do it himself. He might have been leaning on her a bit more, but he still wanted as little people involved in this as possible. 

The engine made a sputtering noise that made Felicity’s eyes flutter open. “What was that?” she looked over at Oliver because she was too afraid to look forward. “I don’t know.” he said sounding frustrated. 

Oliver was having difficulty with the steering. He jiggled it, but it seemed stuck. 

“Oliver.” Felicity’s panic level was rising. 

The engine was starting to smoke; black smoke started to billow out and around the plane followed by a horrible burning smell. 

The realization that there was nothing that either of them could do hit. Felicity’s chest felt heavy. They weren’t even close to Lian Yu. There wasn’t a safe place for them to land or parachute out. They were going down and they couldn’t stop it. 

“Felicity, I’m so sorry. I promised you we would get there safely.” he said over the noise of the engine. 

“Oliver,” Felicity’s eyes filled with tears. She didn’t know if they were going to die, but if they did she didn’t want him dying thinking that she meant the words she had said to him when she returned the ring, both times. “I love you. I shouldn’t have said the things I did. I was hurting… but I know you can change. Everyone can.” 

Oliver shook his head. “You had every right to be pissed at me.” 

“Listen to me. I love you. I need you to know that.” a few tears slipped down her cheeks. 

“I love you too. I love you so much, Felicity. I’m sorry for everything that I did to you.” Oliver reached for her hands. “Just look at me. Keep your eyes on me.” 

Felicity did as he said. The plane was taking a nose dive and quickly plummeting towards the ocean. She had never been so terrified in her life. She didn’t think this was how it was going to end for her for them. It wasn’t fair. They were strapped into their seats, holding onto each other’s hands for dear life, and waiting for what was going to happen next.

“I love you.” she choked on a sob. 

Felicity did her best to keep her eyes on Oliver’s as they exchanged more desperate I love yous. She didn’t want to see what her probable death looked like.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Oliver’s words were drowned out as soon as the plane hit the water.


	11. Baby Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + be my baby daddy (because of that video where emily was drunkenly shouting it)

“Oliver Queen!” Felicity shouted. “Be my baby daddy!”

Oliver froze in the middle of a packed bar. His girlfriend was plastered and standing on top of a chair shouting at the top of her lungs. He couldn’t believe it. He had only left the room for a moment to visit the men’s room and came back to this. He was sure she couldn’t have downed that much more alcohol in the few minutes he was away from her, but then again he could be very wrong.

“Oliver,” she whined dragging out the R. 

He blinked and walked towards her. 

“Be. My. Baby. Daddy,” she punctuated each word. 

“How about I take you home?” he asked putting his hands on her waist and helping her down off the chair. 

“But I want you now,” she giggled and put her hands up his shirt. 

Oliver’s eyes went wide, “Felicity!” he pulled her hands away. 

Felicity pouted up at him and smacked his arm gently, “Don’t be a such a fuddy duddy.” 

He gave an exasperated sigh, “We can do whatever you want when we get home.” 

She immediately perked up again, “Anything?” 

“Anything.” 

Felicity smirked and hooked her fingers into his belt, “Oliver Queen is gon’ be my baby daddy.”

It wasn’t often that Oliver blushed, but Felicity was making it easy that night. 

“Alright, it’s really time to go home, Felicity,” he said pulling her fingers from his belt.

He held her hand as he gently tugged her towards the exit. Felicity continued to shout about their sex life as he weaved through the crowds. As much as he was blushing he knew that tomorrow when Felicity woke with a hangover she was going to be doing just as much blushing if not more. Oh, it was going to be bad.


	12. Safe in Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + in the storm

It had been raining for almost an hour. The thunder shook the walls, the rain and hail pelted the windows, and the lightning lit up the entire sky. It would have been a gorgeous sight if it hadn’t cut out the electricity. Oh yes it would have been a beautiful view if the storm hadn’t caused Felicity’s boyfriend to panic.

Oliver still had trouble with storms. She understood it because of everything he went through. She didn’t know if it would ever be something he could work through considering therapy wasn’t a viable option.

So, they sat in the living room of the loft with candles on the table and blankets wrapped around them.

“Hey,” she said quietly, reaching forward to touch his hands.

His eyes moved up to meet hers. Looking into his eyes, Felicity could see that he was someplace else. His mind had drifted back to the boat and the island. She needed to bring him back.

“Oliver,” she started slowly, “It’s okay. You’re home and safe here with me.”

It took him a moment, but he nodded.

Another crack of thunder caused him to grip onto her hand tighter.

“C'mere,” she tugged him closer.

Felicity wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Oliver leaned down to rest his head against her chest.

“I know I’m safe,” he mumbled, “It’s just…” he sighed heavily, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to explain it to me,” she ran her fingers through his hair.

Oliver closed his eyes and curled into her more. It was quiet for a few moments, aside from the rain pelting the window. Felicity kept her fingers moving through his hair. She knew that he found comfort in the sound of her breathing and the gentleness of her heartbeat. She felt the same way about his.

“Felicity?” his voice was quiet.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Felicity gave a quiet laugh, “I didn’t do anything worth thanking.”

“But you did,” he snuggled into her tighter. “You do every day.”

She wrapped both arms around him and kissed the top of his head. “Well, I’m glad you think so.”

“I don’t just think, I know.”

Thunder interrupted their conversation, but this time he didn’t tense. 

He sighed against her, “I mean it.” 

“I believe you,” she pressed another kiss to his head. 

“Good.” 

Another few minutes of silence went by. She was happy to sit there in the candlelight with him. In a different situation it might be deemed romantic. It wasn’t, but it was intimate in a different way. She felt close to him. She felt needed and wanted. Felicity loved him so much and to be able to help him in a vulnerable moment meant a lot to her. 

The rain finally slowed until it was a quiet pitter patter. The lightning didn’t fill the sky and slowly the electricity came back on. The dim lights of their living room came on as well as Felicity’s various gadgets. She didn’t make any motion to get up, though. 

“I don’t want to move yet,” Oliver mumbled. 

“I know,” she turned her head so her cheek was resting against the top of his. “So we won’t.” 

He gave a content sigh, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	13. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + the pool

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Felicity mumbled into her comm, "You don't even have any weapons on you."

"I am a weapon," Oliver replied. 

She let out a puff of air, "I think this was some sort of ruse to get me into a bikini. Is this pay back for watching you and Diggle spar all day?" 

Oliver laughed, "I don't think you'd believe me if I said no." 

"You would be correct, sir." 

Felicity stood near a tiki bar in her little pink bikini. She was more pale than most of the people there, but that part wasn't bothering her. She just wasn't used to being so exposed, especially on an undercover mission. The person they were watching frequented this pool. There were exchanges of information and other shady business going on. 

She took a tall glass of something fruity and nonalcoholic towards her chair beside Oliver. She had to admit that he looked very good sprawled out like that. He was shirtless, in a pair of green (of course they were green) swim trunks, and sunglasses on his face. It was the most leisurely she had ever seen him. 

He turned his head towards her. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her or _looking_ at her. She frequently checked him out, so it wasn't like she could complain. Actually she would be quite flattered. 

She bit her lip and sat down, stretching her legs out and wiggling her toes. "Anything yet?" she asked. 

"No, he hasn't moved," Oliver frowned. 

Felicity nodded, but felt a little disappointed.

"Well, at least we still have these fruity mocktails… whatever they are," she took a long sip. 

Oliver smirked. 

She dragged her eyes up over his abs for just a moment before glancing in the direction of their mark. Oliver shirtless was extremely distracting. Oliver in swim trunks was somehow even more distracting than usual. Maybe she should have been the one in the van instead of Diggle. 

Felicity shifted slightly, adjusting the position of her legs. Her eyes moved towards Oliver and for a moment she was sure she had just caught him looking at her legs. He was totally checking her out right back. Mister into-leggy-models was ogling her. Part of her wanted to pump her fist into the air, but she restrained herself. 

Try as she might, though she couldn't keep the wide smirk off of her face.


	14. Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + a steamy kiss

Felicity laughed as she and Oliver tripped down the hallway towards their apartment. Too many drinks on their night out with Diggle and Lyla had them both acting like fools. She got the door open, but nearly fell inside.

Oliver moved to catch her around the waist. “Woah there,” he slurred out. 

Felicity laughed louder. “You’re impatient.” 

“Me? Impatient? Never,” he snorted and pulled her closer. 

He kicked the door closed with his foot while Felicity turned in his grasp. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“So impatient,” she giggled and pressed her lips to his. 

He smiled against her lips and happily kissed her back. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He held onto her tightly only taking a few steps to turn and press her against the wall. 

“I think you’re the one that doesn’t want to wait,” his words jumbled together, but she could still understand him, for the most part. 

“Maybe,” she dragged out the word. 

Oliver laughed and shook his head. 

“Are you going to keep making your point or are you going to kiss me?” Felicity slurred just as much as he did. 

Instead of answering her with words he leaned in to kiss her again. Felicity sucked on his lower lip, eliciting a groan from him. She dragged her tongue across his lower lip before slipping it into Oliver’s mouth. She swirled her tongue with his, tasting the vodka he had been drinking that night. 

She only pulled back to take a breath. He took the opportunity to move his lips to her neck. It always drove her crazy when he did that. He kissed, sucked, and nibbled in just the right way. It made her knees feel weak and caused a rush of wetness between her legs. 

“Fuck, Oliver,” she moaned out. “Upstairs. Now.”


	15. Summer Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + some fun beach time/oliver always carries her back home bc she hates walking back with sandy shoes.

Felicity leaned back onto her towel. She was dripping wet, exhausted, and there was sand on various parts of her body.

Oliver leaned over and kissed her stomach gently. He started to trail his lips upward. 

“Again?” she asked with a laugh. 

“Nope,” he said innocently. 

“Good,” she smiled down at him. 

He tilted his head upward to return the smile. 

“I’m tired,” she leaned in a little more and gave him the smallest peck. 

She pulled back before it could get heated. Felicity really did need a moment to relax. 

“Have a good day at least?” Oliver asked as he traced shapes on her thigh. 

“Mhmm. I definitely needed the break.” 

“I know,” he chuckled. “You used your loud voice on me three times yesterday.” 

“Stress,” she sighed. 

“It’s okay, I understand.” 

“You’re the best.” 

“Nah,” he laughed again. 

They sat there for a few moments in silence before Oliver got up. He started to pick up all their things and put them into their beach bag. Lastly, he leaned down to pick Felicity and her towel up. 

“Aww you remembered.” 

“You complained the entire way back to the car last time because of the sand between your toes,” he teased. 

Felicity scoffed. “It wasn’t just my toes. There was some unpleasant chaffing too, but we don’t need to talk about that.” 

Oliver snorted and shook his head. 

Felicity held onto their things and leaned into Oliver. She enjoyed him carrying her around more than she would care to admit. She had a feeling that Oliver liked carrying her just as much, though. 

He set her down in the passenger seat of his car. 

“Thank you, my good sir,” she laughed. 

“Of course, M'lady.” 

“You’re gonna carry me upstairs when we get home, right?” 

“Mhmm,” he closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side. 

“Piggy back?” 

He broke into an even wider smile, “You like that too much.” 

“True, but so do you.” 

The fact that his wide smile didn’t break once was enough answer for her.


	16. Daydreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + a kiss that was never given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it could have been angst... but i decided against that

Toned muscle. Dripping sweat. A grunt or two. Oh yes, Felicity had quite the view at the moment. Just her and Oliver in the foundry. She was supposed to be paying attention to her screen, but really, what was the point of staring at the massive number of pictures flicking by while her computer searched?

Her preference was to have her eyes glued to Oliver Queen. Ugh, it was seriously unfair. She liked him a lot. More than a friend should like another friend. He was so incredibly attractive. The images she had of him in her head would constitute as sexual harassment at any other job.

Was it romantic attraction or just sexual attraction? At the moment she felt like it was more of the latter.

She told herself to stop staring at him. He wasn’t a piece of meat for god sakes.

“Okay, okay, okay,” she muttered under her breath as she pulled her gaze away from him.

“What?”

“What?” she repeated immediately whipping her head towards him.

She might have given herself whiplash.

Oliver frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Uh yeah,” she pushed forth a smile, “Just waiting for the ping,” she gestured towards her computer.

“You were talking to yourself.”

“You know I do that sometimes. Such a silly habit,” she pressed her lips together, trying not to feel embarrassed.

“True,” he smiled.

He took another second to look at her before going back to his solo training. She let out a puff of air. Why was she so embarrassing? Could she not just chill for five seconds? No, she had to act like a hormonal teenager while she was around _her friend_.

She bit down on her lip, _her eyes still on him_ , moving slowly down his back. Watching his muscle move under his skin. The sweat rolled down his back.

“That’s it!” she pushed herself from her desk and walked towards him.

He looked at her confused and worried.

“I can’t just sit here and watch you do this anymore,” she stood in front of him, feeling tall and in control.

“Then don’t,” he said in a breathy tone.

“Oh god,” she refused to let herself back down.

She moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her body pressed against his and she kissed him full on the lips. His hands slid down her back, inching towards her ass-

“Felicity!”

“What?” she leaned back in her chair.

Damn. Just a daydream.

“You spaced out. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” she gave a more forced smile this time, “Peachy.”

“Okay,” he said hesitantly.

“Don’t worry,” she said, getting up from her desk, and this time she actually did get up.

Letting out a soft breath, she walked towards the exit. “I just need some air…. and a date,” she muttered the last part under her breath.


	17. Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + a last kiss

Felicity stood across from Oliver, only inches apart, yet it felt like there were a million miles between them.

He plucked the ring from her hand. Her finger had felt bare the moment she took it off, but she couldn’t keep it. She couldn’t let him hold onto the hope that they were going to fix this. There wasn’t a way she could see them working it out.

It hurt. She never imagined that there would ever be an end to she and Oliver. The pain radiated through her chest. An ache that she didn’t think she would be able to get rid of. She loved him with everything she had. There had never been a person in her life that she gave everything to. Never a person she cared about so much it hurt to breathe.

“I don’t want to let you go,” his voice shook.

She took in a deep breath, rattling her chest. His hand moved to cup her cheek in a way that she had always found comforting. He moved his thumb across her cheek as a few tears fell.

“Oliver,” her own voice cracked.

He didn’t say anything else, he just leaned in close to her, hesitating the way he always did. She knew she shouldn’t lean into him. It wasn’t fair to either of them. They were both hurting so deeply and this was only going to make it worse.

It reminded her of the day that she left him in Nanda Parbat. The day she kissed him with a prayer in hopes he would come back to her.

Her lips met his, slowly and hesitantly. He moved his hand to cradle her head. His lips pressing to hers with more passion than she could even muster. She could feel his need for her to stay. His heart reaching out to her, begging her.

I love you.

Stay with me.

I’m sorry.

But she couldn’t listen. She couldn’t allow herself to fall under his spell again. It was so easy to, but she needed to be away from him.

They pulled apart slowly. Cheeks wet and breath shaky.

“Please,” he barely whispered.

“I don’t want to let you go either,” she said, taking a step back from him, “But I’m already gone.”

She barely kept herself together as she walked away from him. Barely kept herself from looking back at him. As soon as she was in the elevator and the door was closed, she let out a sob. She brought up a shaky hand to touch her lips.

The feeling of Oliver’s lips was forever going to be stained on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: [crying] I never thought we'd have a last kiss. Never imagined we'd end like this,,,,,


	18. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + message on the fridge

Oliver shuffled into his apartment. The day had been long and tortuous. Too many people to see and talk to, too many things to do, and too much feeling like he was being pulled in every damn direction. He was happy and relieved to finally be home.

Kicking his shoes off and loosening his tie, he walked further into the apartment. He didn’t see his lovely wife anywhere, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t off hiding somewhere. Instead of calling to her, he decided to leave her alone and wander to the fridge for something to drink. On the way there he lost his jacket, slinging it over a random chair, and dropping his tie just outside the kitchen.

He stopped in front of the fridge when he realized there was a note left for him. His eyes moved over the words. A smile tugged at his lips. His wife was amazing. He loved Felicity Smoak-Queen more than he thought he could love another person.

“I’m sorry you had a not so great day,” he read it again. This time chuckling aloud when he reached the end.

Oliver grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went in search of Felicity. It didn’t take him very long to spot the very pregnant woman in their bed. She closed her laptop and then struggled to put it on the table beside her. Reaching things had become a little difficult for her.

He set his beer down on his side table. “Thank you,” he said, climbing into bed with her.

“For what?” she asked innocently.

“For texting me all day and listening to my ranting at lunch…. And for being the best wife ever,” he chuckled.

She returned his laugh. It was the most beautiful sound. He could feel the heaviness of the day lifting from his shoulders.

“You’re welcome,” she leaned in and kissed him softly.

Her hand moved to find his and guided him to her breast. He gently squeezed, eliciting a groan from her lips.

“I missed you today,” she mumbled against his lips.

He squeezed again, “I missed you too.”

She nipped at his lower lip, “Good.”


	19. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Height Differences: “We’re both baristas and sometimes I have trouble reaching for things and I show up to work one day to find a personalized stool with hearts and my name on it i hATE YOU but also thanks”

The spare mugs were out of her reach again. Why did they always have to be so high? She wasn’t even that short. At least she didn’t think so. Okay, next to her six foot co-worker she looked extra tiny, but that was it.

Speaking of her tall co-worker, “Can I get that for you?” he asked with his all too charming grin.

Ugh he was stupid cute, really nice, but also a total flirt. She did like him and they got along well when they were working. Still, she hated that she always needed his help.

“Yeah, please and thanks,” she muttered.

He reached up with little to no effort and handed her the mug.

“Thank you,” she smiled up at him.

“No problem, Smoak.”

Now she had to hurry and make a damn pumpkin latte for the skinny nerd that frequented the small cafe. He wasn’t going to yell at her for taking so long, unlike some of the customers that came in. She really never understood that. First of all, they weren’t a big chain like Starbucks and they were very calm, laid back even. Secondly, there’s no need to be rude anyway.

“Here you go, Barry,” she said, setting the coffee down.

“Thanks,” he grinned.

“Sorry Iris isn’t working today,” she gave him a teasing smile.

The grin on his face faltered a little. “I see Oliver is, though.”

“You shush,” she said in a low voice.

“You started it,” she crossed her arms.

“Felicity,” Oliver called.

She turned around and looked to see that a line had formed in the few minutes she had been talking to Barry.

“Shoot,” she rushed behind the counter.

She went to her usual spot and saw that Oliver had gotten some more mugs down for her. Her eyes moved to him and he was busy with making coffee and cleaning their usual mugs. This guy was the sweetest.

* * *

Felicity walked into work. It was quiet, but it was very early in the morning. A few minutes before opening time. Oliver was already there getting set up. He was such a morning person it was almost gross. She shook her head, but smiled. He was setting up the coffee maker, but hadn’t gotten the coffee out. She could do that. Well, she hoped she would be able to. Like the spare mugs some of the coffee beans were too high up. Actually, she was wondering why he hadn’t gotten the coffee down.

Frowning, she made it further into the cafe and walked around the counter. Immediately, her eyes fell on black step stool. Her name was painted in a soft pink, a flowing cursive that looked like it took time to do. Along with her name were a few pink flowers and little green hearts. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen, but at the same time she felt kind of flustered and embarrassed.

“What is that?” she asked, pointing at it accusingly.

“A step stool,” he said not even looking up.

“Why?” she continued to point.

He shrugged his shoulders. “You’re kind of short.”

She huffed, but she could see the tiny smirk on his lips. He was totally teasing her, but she wasn’t exactly mad about it.

“I hate you,” she crossed her arms.

He laughed and finally turned to look at her. His smile was bright and went all the way up to his eyes, making the corners crinkle. Those stupid cute dimples were making an appearance too.

“How could you hate this face?”

“Easily,” she turned away from him.

She looked down at the stool and stepped up onto it. It brought her up high enough that she could reach the shelves without a problem. She grabbed the coffee and got back down.

“Thank you, Oliver,” she said, looking back at him.

With a softer, more sweet smile he said in an equally sweet tone, “You’re welcome, Felicity.”


	20. Still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post 3x09 inspired by the song Still Here by Digital Daggers

Closing her eyes, Felicity let out a long sigh. She felt heavy with exhaustion. When was the last time she even got some peaceful rest? She had no idea.

A gloved hand came down on her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. “You should get some sleep,” Oliver spoke softly.

She reached up and touched his hand, holding onto it as if she wasn’t sure it was real. “I know,” she mumbled.

“You’re going to fall asleep at your desk again,” he chuckled. That sweet breathy laugh that she missed so much.

“I know,” she repeated, “I don’t want to sleep, though.”

“Why?”

She turned towards him, looking up and into his eyes. “Because I want to spend time with you.”

He smiled sweetly and moved his hand to cup her cheek. She turned her head into his hand, taking in his warmth and savoring the feeling of his calloused thumb brushing against her cheek. If she could bottle the way it felt when he touched her and keep it forever, she would.

“I’m always here,” he whispered, leaning in a little closer.

She felt the burn of tears forming in her eyes.

“I promised I would come back and I did,” he looked deep into her eyes, “I love you Felicity.”

The words formed on her mouth, but she couldn’t get them out. Instead of waiting for her to respond, Oliver leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her lips gently. She kissed him back, holding onto the moment, the feelings, as if it was the only thing keeping her alive.

Her eyes fluttered open. Slowly, she lifted her head off of her desk. Of course she had fallen asleep at her desk again. The office was quiet and dark. She was alone, like she always was.

_You’re not alone._

She shivered and shook her head. Felicity wanted to keep being in denial, but she couldn’t. She knew that he was gone; she had the scientific proof. But she could still feel his presence. She could see him in her dreams. God, she wished he came back. She wished every day that he would come back. That this was all some sick and twisted joke. One more hug, one more broody look, one more comforting squeeze of her shoulder, anything, anything and she would be happy. Her arms wrapped around her middle as her body shook and tears flowed down her cheeks.


	21. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + "Wanna go out sometime?"

“Wanna go out sometime?”

Oliver blinked a couple times. “What?”

Felicity, his next door neighbor, placed her hands on her hips. “I know you heard me, Oliver.”

He smiled a little. “Just took me by surprise.”

“So?”

“So?” he repeated.

“So, do you wanna go out sometime?”

“Oh, yeah of course,” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

This girl… This woman always made him nervous. He had no idea why, but ever since she had moved in down the hall he had been out of sorts. She was cute, funny, so sweet, she talked a lot, but he thought it was endearing. Felicity Smoak was also incredibly beautiful. She made him weak at the knees.

The first day they met, she was chasing her puppy down the hallway. She was also in nothing, but a towel. Somehow, he still wasn’t exactly sure how, she had ended up in the hallway after her shower, her dog running ahead of her with slippers in his mouth. Felicity always seemed to get into odd predicaments.

He still remembered the shock on her face when her pup, Lucky, skidded to a halt in front of Oliver. All he was trying to do was get his newspaper and she stands there, mouth open, eyes wide, and then she said, “When I imagined running into you I did not think it would be like this. Not that I was imagining running into you or imagining you at all. That would be so weird since I’ve only seen you twice in passing. Haven’t even talked to you until now… oh god this is such a bad impression.”

He laughed. A wholehearted laugh because he thought she was the cutest thing.

“Good!” she practically beamed.

“You can pick the spot,” he said.

“Oh I was thinking a nice night in! I can’t cook… but I think you know that.” There might have been a couple nights he’d been worried about the amount of smoke billowing from her apartment. “Lucky misses you, though. So… pizza and drinks at my place?”

“Tonight?”

She nodded.

“I’ll be there.”


	22. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + karaoke date

“Why are we doing this?” Oliver whined.

The big bad Green Arrow as actually whining. She normally only heard that when he was sick… or when she was teasing him.

“Because it’s fun.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

She squeezed his hand. “No one said you have to actually sing.”

“You literally said that I have so sing,” he gave her a look.

She mustered up her most innocent expression, but it wasn’t working. “Fine, no singing, but you’re going to be missing out.”

A moment passed. “I bet Barry’ll sing with me.”

He narrowed his eyes at her to which she simply smiled.

She knew she was totally pushing it. He hadn’t been very excited about the idea of a double date with Iris and Barry and now the three of them were dragging him to a karaoke bar. Although, she had run across a video from Oliver’s college days. It happened to be him very drunkenly singing some top 40 song. Oh the things that she had seen deep on the internet.

She knew he was different now and she didn’t actually plan on making him sing; she just found amusement in teasing him.

“There they are!” she waved her hand at Barry and Iris. “This is going to be fun, I promise,” she lowered her voice. “And if it’s not I’ll make it up to you,” she waggled her eyebrows.”

“Well, that is a deal I can get behind,” he chuckled.

“Knew it.”


	23. Getting Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + “Oliver, these are not my glasses. Whose glasses are these?!”

“Oliver, these are not my glasses. Whose glasses are these?!” 

He looked up at her and bit down on his lip.

“Well?” she held up the pair of glasses she had found in their bedroom.

She trusted him, oh she really trusted him, but that didn’t mean her mind wasn’t going to go to the worst possible scenario.

“Uh they’re mine,” he said very quietly.

“What?” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“They’re my reading glasses.”

“You’re reading paperwork without them right now,” she motioned to the stack of papers in front of him.

“Felicity,” he sighed, pushing himself up. He took the wide frames out of her hands and slipped them on his face. “I kind of have a headache from not wearing them tonight.”

All of the worry and anger was completely gone. She pressed her lips together for a moment.

“Don’t laugh.”

She shook her head.

“Felicity.”

She let out a small giggle. Her hands moved up to his face, cupping his cheeks. “You’re so cute.”

He pouted at her.

“Why were you hiding those from me?”

“Because of this right here,” he continued to pout.

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his pout away. “You are very cute,” she stood flat on her feet again, placing her hands on his shoulders, “But also very dignified. The glasses and the gray hairs work for you.”

He rolled his eyes.

“I mean it.”

“Really?” he raised a brow.

“Of course,” she promised, “Even if you go completely gray before forty and have to wear giant glasses all the time, I’ll still think you look great, dignified, and all kinds of sexy.”

He laughed. “You’re the best,” he leaned in to kiss her this time.

“I know,” she giggled against his lips.


	24. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + "Just stay with me."

“Just stay with me,” Felicity mumbled.

Oliver let out a soft sigh. “You know I can’t.”

“Yes you can. Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“Felicity.”

“Oliver.”

He sighed again and snuggled closer to her in bed. There was really no point in arguing with her when she was half asleep. He nuzzled her neck, giving her a gentle kiss.

“Mm, better,” her words were becoming less audible; soft sleepy mumbles.

“I still have to go to work,” he kissed her shoulder.

“No. Sleep.”

He chuckled softly. She wasn’t the clingiest person in the world, but ever since hitting the tenth or so week in her pregnancy she had been very needy. He wasn’t complaining because he loved spending time with her. His fingers grazed across her small, barely noticeable, bump.

“How about,” he started to say. “I stay for a little longer,” he kissed along her shoulder, “But then you and I get into the shower.”

“Massage?”

He laughed again. “Of course.”

“Deal.”

“And breakfast,” he added.

“Mmm breakfast. Pancakes?”

“Yep,” he continued to pepper kisses across her skin.

“Eggs?”

“Sunny side up.”

Felicity practically moaned.

“Herbal tea.”

That elicited a loud whine from the tiny blonde.

“You know you can’t have coffee,” he rubbed his thumb over her belly.

“Yeah yeah yeah,” she was definitely more awake now.

“After peanut is born you can have all the coffee you want.”

“I’m going to drink an entire Starbucks dry.”

Oliver snorted. “I don’t doubt that at all.”


	25. Sorry not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + "I'm not even sorry."

“You are a terrible person.”

“But you still love me.”

Oliver let out a loud huff. “You’re mean.”

“I’m not even sorry,” she giggled.

“Of course you’re not!”

He crossed his arms and leaned back further into their sofa. She knew he wasn’t really mad, which made this situation even funnier. To her anyway.

“It’s not that bad,” she could barely stifle her giggles.

“I was in a meeting.”

“You shouldn’t have been looking at your phone then,” she walked towards him.

“I always look at my phone when it’s from you.”

She rolled her eyes, “Well, when you saw it wasn’t an emergency you should have looked away.”

“You sent me a nude photo, Felicity!”

She laughed loudly.

“Fe-li-ci-ty!”

“I believe it was more than just a photo,” she nodded, “There was a message too.”

He looked away from her, trying his damnedest to actually be mad.

“Oh, Mr. Mayor,” she repeated the words from her text, “There’s a very naked, very wet, and ready woman in your bed,” she used her best sultry voice.

She could see his mask cracking. A smirk pulled at her lips.

“You almost gave me a problem,” he muttered.

“Only almost? Now, I don’t think you would be this peeved off if it were almost,” she got a little closer and leaned down in front of him.

Her hands found his knees and she slowly leaned in closer, letting her hands glide up his legs. She was in a very tiny silk robe. It barely covered her butt and happened to be tied loose enough that he could see just how naked she was underneath.

He uncrossed his arms and sighed when her hands pressed into his thighs. “Felicity,” he whined.

“Hey, at least I got you out of the office early,” she climbed into his lap and placed her hands on his shoulders this time.

“Aren’t you the one that wanted me to go to meetings,” he quirked a brow.

“Okay, that was before we got back together and I could call you home for a nooner.”

He shook his head, but started to smile.

“It’s not going to happen that often,” she promised

“Mhmm.”

“Why are we still talking about this when you could be fucking me right now?”

“That is a very good question.”


	26. Talk Nerdy to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + "Talk nerdy to me."

“Tell me again.”

“What?”

“Tell me again how you hacked into Adam Hunt’s bank account.”

“Felicity,” Oliver started slowly.

“Talk nerdy to me, Oliver.” 

He couldn’t help, but laugh at that. As much as he relied on Felicity’s tech skills these days he had been rather proud of himself for managing that feat. His fiance’s skills still far surpassed his own, but he absolutely loved her smarts.

“Why do you want me to tell you that again?”

“Because it’s so attractive.”

He shook his head. Felicity lay on their bed, her head at the foot, and her arms reaching out to him. He took her hands and leaned down to kiss her gently.

“If I hadn’t done that hacking job would you still find me attractive?” he asked, leaning back.

“Psh, obviously not.”

“Well, then I guess I have to go back to that very important paperwork downstairs.”

“Oliver,” she whined, rolling over to prop herself up on her elbows. “You know there are very many things about you that I find attractive. Your intelligence is just one.”

“It took me a really long time to hack into that bank account,” he pointed out.

“If you were as fast as me you wouldn’t even need my help,” she stood up on the bed and crossed her arms.

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. “I always need you.”

“And I need you,” she said, kissing his forehead. “And your cute face… and butt… and those abs.”

He laughed, a full genuine laugh.

“Plus your cooking and cleaning skills are top notch.”

He looked into her eyes and felt a million wonderful things at once. God, he loved this woman.

“And your sincerity, bravery, and ability to love with your whole heart,” for every trait she kissed a different spot on his face.

“Okay okay,” he squeezed her tight.

“Now will you talk nerdy to me?” she asked with a teasing giggle.

He shook his head. “I would rather do other things with my mouth.”

She pretended to think about it, “Okay I can live with that I suppose.”


	27. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + blind date

“Laurel…. I don’t know about this,” she sighed heavily.

“It’s going to be fine, Felicity.”

“I doubt it. I don’t do blind dates. I don’t know this person.”

“He’s Tommy’s friend. I told you that.”

“Oh god, is he just like him?”

“You like Tommy.”

“Okay, but not enough to date him.”

Laurel scoffed.

At this point she felt like Laurel was dragging her towards this blind date. She really didn’t think this was a good idea anymore. Did she ever? Blind dates seemed so…. cliche? She fully expected to see this person once and that was it. Real life wasn’t like the movies. She didn’t think she was going to meet the perfect man and find her happily ever after tonight. No, that was just silly.

“I’ll pick you up and carry you if I have to,” Laurel said, giving a rough tug on her arm.

“Don’t you dare,” she knew full well that Laurel could in fact throw her over her shoulder and carry her, but that was more than just a little embarrassing.

“Just breathe,” she squeezed Felicity’s hand gently this time.

She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“You’re going to like him.”

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, but decided not to complain again. They got closer to the restaurant and noticed Tommy outside. He was talking to a very tall someone. Tall and broad shouldered. Good lord this man was a tree.

“Felicity this is Oliver,” Laurel said when they got closer.

Oliver held his hand out to her.

Her mouth was hanging open slightly and she knew it, but she couldn’t stop herself. Oliver was gorgeous. Stunning blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean, a sharp jawline covered in the perfect amount of scruff, and those lips.

“Gorgeous,” she whispered as she took his hand.

“What?” he blinked a couple times at her.

“What?” she repeated, “I meant you’re gorgeous…. But I didn’t mean to actually say that out loud. Oh my god,” she pulled her hand back and smacked it against her forehead.

Oliver chuckled. “Well, I hope I’m not being too forward by saying you are stunning.”

If Felicity’s cheeks hadn’t already been pink they were now. She giggled nervously, “Thank you.”

He lead her to the table and pulled out the chair for her. They both sat down, not even realizing that their friends had already left. Neither of them would have cared anyway.


	28. Leaky Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's red ink pen leaks (set in season 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (part of my follower appreciation prompt fills)

Felicity stared at her computer screen. There was nothing interesting in front of her, as usual. The hazards of being too smart for the job. Not that she minded working at QC and basically being tech support for the higher ups. Lately, her job had gotten at least a little more interesting. Ever since Oliver Queen walked into her office. He came to her with the weirdest requests, blatant lies, but she did what he asked anyway. She couldn’t exactly say no to her boss.

He hadn’t been in for at least a week or so. Not, that she missed him or anything. That would be weird…

So, there she sat looking over some computer virus that someone had accidentally downloaded. (Read as accidentally downloaded when searching porn sites). She sighed and tapped her lower lip with her favorite red pen, but stopped almost immediately. Something wet touched her lip. She reached her hand up to touch and came away with red on her finger.

“Ew,” she whined.

Her gaze flickered to the pen, seeing it had begun leaking. When it started, she had no idea. It was on her hand and had dripped onto her blouse.

“Frack,” she stood up, tossing the pen on her desk.

She started to tug the blouse up and over her head, but got a little stuck in her mad panic.

“You’re brilliant, Felicity. Utterly brilliant,” she said to herself.

“Well, this is one way to be greeted, I suppose.” Of course of all the days for Oliver Queen to make his entrance back into office.

“I’m so happy I wore a bra today,” she said with a long sigh, “This is why I told you to knock.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, but she could totally hear the amusement in his voice, “I’m not even looking.”

“But you saw the goods anyway,” she huffed.

This was not her day. This was one hundred percent not her day. She tried to tug the shirt all the way up, but no.

“Mr. Queen,” she said hesitantly.

“Oliver,” he corrected her.

“Oliver, can you help me? I’m stuck.”

He walked towards her and carefully lifted her blouse up before turning away again.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

Her cheeks were as red as the ink stain on her shirt. She dug another blouse out of her desk and pulled it on quickly.

“Okay, I’m decent now. Well, except for my hand. Not to say that my hand is not decent because it just has ink on it, but I’m not going to go run off and leave you waiting down here because you obviously came down here for a reason and not to see me with my shirt off and covered in leaked red ink. I had imagined that under different circumstances. Not the ink part… or any of it… at all.. ever.”

“Felicity,” he said calmly.

She pressed her lips together and waited for him to speak again.

“I did come down here for something…”

He gave her another interesting task to take care of before wandering out of her office as if nothing had happened. She wished that none of that had transpired. Oliver probably thought she was the biggest weirdo at QC. She sighed, leaning her head back. And now she needed new pens too.

The next day, though, she came into her office to find a pack of identical red pens on her desk along with a note that read:

 _Be careful with these ones ;)_  
_-OQ._


	29. Accidental Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + oh, fuck off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (part of my follower appreciation prompt fills)

“Oh, fuck off!”

Oliver paused in the doorway of their bedroom. He was pretty sure that he hadn’t done anything to piss Felicity off, but he could have been wrong.

“Uh, what’s wrong?” he asked hesitantly.

“This is supposed to be a team effort,” she shouted again.

He frowned further. She wasn’t even looking at him, which made this all the more confusing. Her eyes were glued onto her computer screen.

“Felicity?”

“Look, if we can’t do this right then we’re not doing it at all!”

He swallowed thickly at her words, but walked towards her. “Felicity, if I did something wrong I have a right to know.”

“Did you just try to fucking shoot me? I’m your teammate!”

“What….”

It was then that he realized she was not talking to him at all. His heart started beating again and he let out a long breath.

Felicity startled when she saw that he was there. Taking off her headphones, she set them aside. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to think you were about to break up with me.”

Her eyes went wide. “Oliver! No no no no no, I was just yelling at these assholes who don’t know the meaning of the word team,” she shook her head.

She pushed aside her computer and closed it shut. “The video games can wait,” she motioned him to climb onto the bed with her.

He climbed on and leaned in to kiss her.

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” she mumbled, giving a few sweet pecks to his lips.

“It’s alright,” she smiled and returned the kisses, “Although, I almost feel sorry for whoever you were actually yelling at,” he chuckled.

“You shouldn’t, he’s a jerk.”

“Oh… then he probably deserved to fuck off.”

She laughed, “Exactly.”


	30. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + “How long have you been standing there?” / “Forget it. You fucking suck.” / “One of them’s missing.”

Oliver raised a brow as he watched Felicity tear apart the nursery, searching for something. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. His wife crawled under the bed and searched the closet. She dug into the toy box and flipped over nearly everything in sight. When she finally turned to see him, she put her hand on her chest apparently startled by him.

“How long have you been standing there?” she asked.

“Awhile,” he shrugged, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” she said, though her eyes moved every which way around the room.

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

“Okay, okay,” she sighed, “We were playing hide and seek and well, now one of them’s missing.”

His brows went up. “You lost one of our daughters.”

“Don’t say it like that,” she hissed.

“You lost Miriam,” he almost laughed.

“I was going to ask for your help, but forget it. You fucking suck.”

She stormed past him and into the other room. He just shook his head. Liora was on the couch, sucking down juice boxes, so he figured that her little sister couldn’t be too far. He could hear Felicity in the living room, tearing it apart as well.

“Whats you doin’ mama?” Liora asked.

“Looking for Miriam,” she replied.

“Oh,” it was followed by a loud sucking noise from a straw.

“Do you know where she is?”

“Yes, but that is not hows you play, mama.”

Felicity gave a long frustrated sigh.

Oliver snorted. Liora was such a sassy little thing. She really reminded him of Felicity, though Miriam looked more like her. Behavior wise, Miriam kind of reminded him of Thea when she was little. She was much more interested in coloring, napping, and food than anything else.

He tapped his chin and went to the linen closet. As he suspected there she was, curled up in a pile of freshly cleaned towels, sleeping the afternoon away. He chuckled, reaching down and and living the little two year old up. She immediately wrapped her chubby arms around his neck.

“I guess I win,” he whispered, walking into the living room.

Felicity sighed in relief. “Thank god,” she walked towards him, “But you still suck.”


	31. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felicity vs susan
> 
> ... aka what if the person felicity is going to punch is susan

She hated that woman. It had only started with a mild dislike. A passing comment to Oliver in the bunker about how she disliked her. She pushed it aside when Thea told her about Oliver seeming to like her. As a friend she could give her opinion before, well she would still give her opinion, but as the ex-fiancee it seemed a little petty and distasteful. For a fleeting moment she wondered if Oliver had pursued her just because of what she and everyone else said about the reporter. She decided he wasn’t that kind of person.

Felicity played nice when they met at the party. It was awkward, but she tried to push through it. She tried to ignore the fact that Susan was undoubtedly gorgeous. He still had a thing for those leggy model types, huh? She knew she was sexy in her own right, but she couldn’t help but notice the certain allure the reporter had. It wasn’t even then that she started to really hate her. Pettiness and jealousy aside she could tolerate her at least.

But when she threatened to broadcast a news story about Oliver’s bratva days, for what? Blackmail. That was when she was pushed over the edge. She still loved Oliver, still cared about him more than any ex-fiancee should, and that meant she wasn’t going to let this sorry excuse for a reporter do this to him. Star City meant everything to him, so did his job. He was finally doing something that made him happy and Susan Williams was threatening that happiness.

“It’s going to be okay,” she said to him as they stood in his office.

“I trusted her,” he whispered.

“I know,” she squeezed his hand, “Let me go get you something to eat, I know you haven’t in awhile.”

He simply nodded.

She left his office and started down the hall; she didn’t make it very far when Susan rounded the corner.

“How did you even get in here?” she hissed.

Susan blinked, “Excuse me?”

Right, she didn’t know that Felicity knew all of Oliver’s secrets.

Shaking her head, Susan tried to push past her, but she wasn’t going to budge. “I don’t think you need to see him today,” she said.

“I have some business to attend to with Mr. Queen,” the smirk on her face made her tremble with anger.

She clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she hauled back her arm and swung forward with as much force as she could muster. Her fist made contact with the bridge of Susan’s nose. She could feel the crunch under her knuckles. The other woman toppled backwards and fell right on her ass. Blood dripped down her face.

Security was rushing forward, but she didn’t care. The only thing she cared about was the fact that her hand really hurt. She had never punched someone like that before and damn it was painful. Oh, and she had some of Susan’s blood on her fist. Ew.

“Why is there always some commotion going on out here?” Oliver stepped out into the hallway and immediately stopped.

“My fault,” she said, “Uh and I’m gonna need a little bit longer to get lunch.”


	32. Tell Me a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oliver and felicity tell their daughter about the time that felicity kicked susan's ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are references to the previous fic

“Dad?”

“Yeah?” he looked up from his newspaper.

“Why do you do all the bad guy punching and not mom?”

He looked from his daughter to Felicity, who was now eyeing him from behind her tablet, and back to his daughter again.

“Mom prefers her computers to beating up the bad guys.”

“Oh,” she deflated.

“But,” he continued quickly, “I do have a story about your mom taking down a bad lady.”

The little seven year old perked right up. He didn’t know if he should be telling this story to her since she was so young, but she seemed so eager. And it was always good to make sure that his little one knew that she could kick butt in more than one way.

Felicity set down her tablet and looked at him expectantly. He motioned for Chloe to come up and sit in his lap. She always sat in his lap for story time.

“This story starts with a very mean lady. She hurt your Auntie Thea’s feelings,” he said.

She gasped loudly.

“But I thought I would give her a chance.”

“Everyone deserves a chance to be good,” the seven year old said.

He nodded and continued, “Everyone does deserve the chance, but she was not good at all. She hurt my feelings too and tried to do some bad things to stop me from being mayor.”

It was long past his days of being Mayor, but Chloe enjoyed looking at pictures and newspaper clippings from his time in office. She always giggled at the Mayor Handsome headlines. Chloe didn’t understand that the nickname was meant to be mean, but that was okay. She looked up to him. Her dad was the Green Arrow, he was like one of the handsome heroes in her story books.

“How did you stop her?!” Chloe looked to her mother.

“Let your father tell the story, sweetie,” she giggled.

She pressed her lips together and looked back to him.

“One day she came to my office, but she never made it inside,” Chloe’s eyes went wide, “Your mom walked right out of the office to go get lunch for us and ran into her in the hallway,” he kept going, “She punched the bad lady right in the schnozz,” he pointed at his own partially crooked nose.

Chloe looked from him to Felicity, “Wow!”

“I came out to see what was happening and I saw her on the floor….while your mom was foaming at the mouth with rage.”

Felicity smacked him on the arm, “I was not!”

He laughed.

“What happened next?” Chloe climbed over to Felicity.

“I told her if she ever tried to hurt your daddy again that she was going to be very sorry, but I was going to use my computer to hurt her instead.”

Chloe’s eyes sparkled every time Felicity spoke about her computer and the things she could do. If Oliver was he handsome hero then Felicity was the magical wizard, who often helped the hero get the villains.

“I wanna be just like you,” she said with such excitement.

“Let me tell you a little secret,” Felicity said, “You already are.”

He gave a fake offended huff.

“But you’re also a lot like your dad.”

“Yay!” Chloe squealed.

“Now I think that’s enough stories for now,” he said.

“Awww,” she whined.

“Don’t you have homework to do?” he raised a brow.

“Maybe,” she got down off the couch.

“Go on,” he waved her towards her room.

When she was gone, he shook his head.

“That was a good story,” his wife said.

He smiled, “My favorite.”

She chuckled and leaned into kiss his lips. “You still should have let me drain her bank account and donate everything to the glades.”

“You already got her fired and dragged her name through the mud,” he kissed her again.

“Are you telling me that ruining her career should have been good enough?”

“Maybe,” he mumbled.

“Hmm.”

“Have I told you lately how sexy you are?”

She smirked and leaned in to give him another kiss, “Keep talking.”


	33. This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: olicity + repainting the loft

Felicity carefully moved her paintbrush over the green trim in the loft.

“Why are we doing this again?” Oliver asked from behind her.

“Because it needs some freshening up before we sell it,” she said, dipping her brush into the red paint again, “This’ll brighten it up too.”

“What’s wrong with the green?”

“Nothing is wrong with it,” she laughed, “Now get over here and help me, oh tall one.”

“I dunno,” he said where he was, “I have a nice view back here.”

She gave a long dramatic sigh as she whipped around, “Look….” she barely got the word out when she started laughing.

Oliver’s face had just been splattered with red paint from her quick movements. The red was all over his face and on his shirt. Little drips and longer lines.

“This means war, Smoak,” he muttered, blinking his eyes open.

She shook her head, “No way, we have a job to do.”

“Mhmm,” he walked towards her and took the paintbrush right out of her hand.

“No don’t,” she didn’t get to finish before he was flicking her with paint.

She stood there for a moment, eyes closed, and trying to pretend she didn’t just get a speck of paint on her tongue.

“You’re dead,” she looked up at him, “Dead!”

She couldn’t even pretend like she was mad at him. Her shirt was trashed and her face covered in paint, but who was she to turn down a paint fight.

They both dove for the paint. Hands squeezed into the bucket and flew at each other.

“You know that red has always been one of my favorite colors on you,” Oliver laughed.

“Oh shut up,” she slathered paint on his shirt.

“Hey!” he reached forward and did the same to her, except it was more like he was cupping her boob over her clothes.

“Oliver,” she said after he didn’t move his hand.

“Yeah?”

“Why?”

“Oh sorry, the other one needs it too,” he put his hand on her other breast.

“Really?” she laughed and put her hand on his crotch, just long enough to leave a handprint.

“You made it sound like you wanted ‘em to match,” he laughed in return.

She rolled her eyes, “You’re full of shit.”

“Maybe,” he moved his hand to grip her ass cheek this time, pulling her closer, “You really do look good in red.”

“We still have a job to do,” she poked his chest.

“Do we, though?” he leaned in closer.

“Yes and now we have to clean too,” she was starting to feel like she didn’t want to do either of those things.

Damn Oliver and his sneaky ways.

He leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips to hers. Mhmm they weren’t going get any actual work done that day.


	34. Russian Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: oliver tries to teach the new recruits Russian

Oliver let out the longest sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You know the older a person is the harder it is to learn a foreign language,” Felicity said from her desk, “Unless of course you’re submerged in the culture.” 

“That’s helpful,” he muttered.

She chuckled.

He was just trying to teach Rene, Curtis, and Rory some Russian. It would be helpful in the future, he was sure of it. At least maybe they would have some language skills the next time they travelled. If they travelled to Russia again.

“Alright, let’s try this again,” he said looking to the three men.

None of them looked like they wanted to be there.

“I don’t think this is going anywhere,” Rory said.

Curtis nodded in agreement.

Rene scoffed, “Yeah and this ain’t worth the big belly you bribed us with.”

“Don’t you want to be prepared?” Oliver asked, trying not to sound frustrated and irritated.

“Of course we do,” Curtis said, “But Russian? We’d be better off learning something like Spanish.”

“Don’t even look at me,” Rene muttered, glaring daggers at Curtis.

Oliver put his hand over his mouth and tried so very hard not to yell. He was trying to help them and they didn’t want to be helped. He muttered a couple Russian swears under his breath and shook his head.

He turned his head at the sound of Felicity’s heels clacking against the floor. She stood beside him, crossing her arms.

In a perfect Russian accent and with almost flawless pronunciation she began to berate them in the language. “If you want to be on this team it’s imperative that you have more than just your fists and guns to fall back on. He’s trying to help you and you’re not even trying.”

All of them stared up at her.

“I don’t know what she said, but damn blondie… you must be pissed,” Rene said.

Curis blinked, “I got the part in the middle… but everything else,” he waved his hand, “Over my head.”

She rolled her eyes at both of them, “The point is. You should learn new skills when they’re presented to you.”

Oliver just kept staring ather. He was mostly trying to figure out when the hell she had time to learn Russian. Although, she had been at every single one of their lessons. Could she have really learned so much just by listening? Duh, she’s a fucking genius.

With a long sigh, Felicity continued, “I do think you all can do it.”

Rene pushed himself up, “Before you start going all heartfelt speech on me,” he grimaced, “I’ll be back tomorrow… but I would rather learn from her than you,” he gave a sideways glance at Oliver.

He narrowed his eyes at Rene a little.

Curtis and Rory followed Rene out of the bunker.

“Well, that was something,” he sighed.

“Them or me?” she asked.

“Yes,” he gave a weak smile.

“You’ll reach them,” she walked closer to him.

“You’re better at it… apparently,” he pouted up at her. Shaking his head, he motioned her closer, “Did you really learn that from my lessons?”

She giggled and nodded, “You are a good teacher.”

She stood between his legs and rest her hands on his shoulders. They hadn’t been back together for very long and he was still having trouble getting used to the affection again. But he liked it.

Felicity leaned in and whispered in his ear. He had never heard such filthy things from her mouth, let alone in Russian.

“I am so glad you were listening to me,” he barely managed to get the words out.

She smirked, “Me too.”


	35. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + domestic life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually old, like summer of '15 old, but i'm consolidating some of my work (:

“Oliver!” Felicity shouted, "Help," she wasn’t even sure if her voice could be heard over the screaming and crying. This was a very serious situation.

Oliver came running, like he always did when she called, and halted in front of her. She quickly handed their daughter off to him in hopes that she would stop crying; she didn’t know why, but Anna didn’t seem to like her as much as Oliver.

Rolling his eyes a little, he took Anna and held her close. He shushed her and rubbed her back. In a matter of seconds she was quiet and only giving a few sniffles. Her tiny fist balled up into Oliver’s shirt and her head resting against his chest. She was jealous of the way that he could so easily calm her down. He was a natural when it came to being a parent. Even though she was envious she still thought it was amazing. She’d seen so many different sides to Oliver, but this one had to be her favorite.

“That’s better," he murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Anna’s head.

“She hates me," she said with a pout.

Oliver started to walk out of the nursery still rubbing Anna’s back, “She doesn’t hate you," he kept his voice low so he wouldn’t disturb the baby.

“She does, I can’t even hold her without her bursting into tears," she followed him into the hallway and towards the living room. 

They lived in a bigger apartment now. The three of them wouldn’t have fit in her other apartment and being that she was vice president now she could afford something a bit more lavish. 

“I’m good for food and nothing else," she sounded dramatic even to herself, but it was the truth.

Oliver gave a tiny laugh and shook his head, “Anna loves you," he sat down on the sofa.

She sat down beside him and gave a small huff, “I don’t think so," she watched Anna in his arms for a moment. 

Their daughter had already fallen asleep which was something that she could hardly ever get her to do. She frowned and reached out to gently stroke her cheek with the back of her forefinger. 

“I love her so much, but all she ever does is cry," she sighed heavily. 

She pulled her finger away when Anna stirred, but thankfully she didn't wake.

“She’s just fussy,” Oliver said reassuringly.

“Mhmm," Felicity looked up into his eyes, a full formed pout still on her lips. All she wanted was to hold her daughter for more than five seconds without her crying. That really wasn’t too much to ask, was it? “What if when I go back to work it gets worse?”

Oliver shook his head at her again, “It’ll be fine.” He leaned in close and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

She closed her eyes for just a moment relaxing against his touch, “If you say so," she pulled back and looked up at him again before leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Even if she wasn’t completely reassured he managed to make her feel a little bit better. “Maybe I’ll actually be able to put her in her crib," she held out her hands for him to hand her over.

She managed to scoop the sleeping child into her arms without a fuss. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, she slowly pushed herself up. She got one step away from Oliver when Anna started to stir; she cringed, but tried to shush her the same way Oliver did. 

“It’s okay," she whispered. 

Carefully, she shuffled towards the nursery and placed her into the crib. She was so relieved, but she had to stop herself from celebrating right then and there.

“I told you that you could do it," Oliver whispered. 

She hadn’t even heard him following her, but then again he was extremely stealthy. 

He wrapped his arms around her middle and rest his chin on her shoulder, “It’s just going to take time to get used to all of his,” he kissed her cheek and smiled against her skin.

Felicity returned the smile and nodded, “Yeah," she mumbled.

They both gazed down at their sleeping daughter and reveled in the feeling of peace and contentment. It was amazing to be in this state when it felt as if they had struggled for so long. 

“I love you," she said softly.

“I love you too.” Oliver tightened his grip on her just a little and kissed her cheek again.


	36. The Sound of Silence

Without a single word, Felicity collapsed into his arms. They knew what was coming, but it felt different than before. The last several years had always come with a fight, a battle which they knew they had to win. That was still the same, but something about this felt so… final. They were going to go in, but there was no guarantee they would come back out. This was it. This was the final battle. The one that would decide if they were going to live or die.

She settled in his lap, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. Oliver said nothing. He simply wrapped his arms around her and held her close. There wasn’t anything to say. Nothing to do, but exist. No more tears or screaming. No more fights that left them both exhausted both physically and emotionally. Those moments had long past. Everything was out in the open between them and getting better.

But would they have a chance to really reconcile and come together before they entered the warzone?

She didn’t know. Neither did he. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they could have this quiet moment together. She reveled in the quiet and the way his larger and much warmer body enveloped her. With her head against his chest she could hear his heartbeat, soft and even. Her fingers twisted in his shirt and she let out a shaky breath. Instinctively, his grip on her tightened. He turned his head, pressing the sweetest kiss to the top of her head.

If she could stay like this forever, she would. She could pretend that the world wasn’t falling apart. Pretend that this was all she needed. She could hold onto him, to this, and never look back.

But the part of her that wanting nothing more than to protect the city and the ones she loved couldn’t. She knew that Oliver felt the same. With another shaky breath, she tilted her head up and pressed her lips to Oliver’s forehead. It crinkled under her touch.

“If we die tonight,” she whispered as she pulled back.

“Shhh,” he hushed her before she could finish.

She nodded and relaxed against him again. Her eyes shut and she tried to even her breathing again. He rest his cheek on her head and squeezed her tight. She knew that without saying it, Oliver was telling her the same thing that she was going to.

_If we die tonight, I love you._


	37. Career Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + it's career day at their kid school but only one parent can give a small speech

Felicity sat beside Oliver, legs crossed, and ready to give a speech to their daughter’s class. They were both going to give a little talk to the students. Just like the rest of the parents there on Career Day.

Their little pipsqueak sat in Oliver’s lap, excitedly bouncing, and waiting for class to start.

Finally, her teacher stood and spoke to everyone. “Welcome to room blah blah blah it’s going to be a great career day blah blah blah blah. Since there are so many parents only one from each family can give a short speech, blah blah blah.”

Wait.

“What?” she blurted out.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Queen. We only have so much time.”

With a soft huff, she leaned back into her seat.

“Looks like I’m giving the speech,” she whispered to Oliver.

“No way,” he hissed back, “I get to do this one.”

“You already get PTA meetings, Girl Scout den mother, and all that other crap.” 

“Because you don’t want to.”

“So? I want to give the career day speech.”

They whisper yelled back and forth until the teacher walked right up to both of them. “I don’t tolerate students talking in class and I’m not going to tolerate either of you doing it. If you can’t decide who’s going to give the speech then neither of you will.”

Felicity suddenly felt like she was back in grade school and she didn’t like it. Ms. Whatever walked away from them and one of the kid’s lawyer parent went back to talking. Their daughter had turned in Oliver’s lap and was glaring at the both of them.

“Embarrassing,” she whispered with a pout.

“I’m sorry,” Felicity whispered back.

She looked to Oliver and they both glared at each other for a moment. How were they supposed to decide who was going to be the one to speak? Mayor of Star City or CEO and founder of Smoak Technologies?

A light bulb suddenly went off in her head. She leaned over and whispered to Oliver.

When it was the Queen Family’s turn to go, she and Oliver both stood in front of the class. “We’re doing this together,” she said.

“Because, although we have important day jobs,” he said, “We have another job too.”

“The most important job is being a parent to a little girl,” she gestured to their daughter who was looking all too pleased.

“Being a mayor of an entire city is tough, but at the end of the day it’s nothing compared to being a dad. Because that means also being a chef, being a nurse, a story teller, and game player.”

“Not only do I run an entire company, but I’m the one that chases the monster out of the closet, a taxi driver, and food taster… because I don’t cook.”

Their daughter shook her head. “Mommy burns everything!” she exclaimed, causing the room to erupt in giggles.

Oliver smiled, “I think everyone in this room knows what a job it is to be a parent.”

“But it’s the best job,” Felicity added.

He agreed, “The best job.”


	38. Loose Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's daughter has her first loose tooth

“Ow!” a loud squeal came from down the hall.

Oliver practically leapt over the couch and bolted down the hallway. “What’s wrong, what’s happening, is everyone okay?” he came skidding to a halt in front of Felicity and Chloe.

They both blinked up at him as if he were insane.

“Daddy I’m trying to lose my toof!” she was having a little trouble pronouncing her Th’s.

It took him a little longer than he would care to admit to realize there was a string tied to the bathroom door handle and her loose tooth.

“I thought we were going to wait until it fell out on it’s own,” he crossed his arms and looked to Felicity.

“She got so excited about the tooth fairy…. you say no to that face,” she muttered.

If Felicity was falling for the puppy eyes he knew it was serious. She was never won over by pouting from either of them.

“I can’t get it!” his daughter whined.

“She keeps chickening out when we close the door,” Felicity whispered.

He nodded. As he stood in his bedroom outside the master bathroom, only one idea came to his head.

“Well, I guess I’ll just wash my hands, if you two ladies will excuse me,” he slipped past them and into the bathroom.

Without warning he tugged the door shut quickly and roughly. Obviously, he didn’t want to hurt Chloe, but if it was important to her. There was a squeak on the other side of the door.

“Daddy!” she shouted.

He opened the door, “What?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“My toof!” she pointed to the now gaping hole in her mouth.

“Oh no! Did I do that?” he stepped back into the bedroom.

She flung herself around his leg and hugged him tightly, “Fank you!”

He chuckled and patted her head, “Of course.”

Felicity moved to pick up the tooth. “It’s a good one too,” she said, “The tooth fairy is going to be very happy.”

Chloe let go and moved to take the tooth from her.

“Go put it under your pillow and you’ll get a visit tonight while you’re sleeping.”

She scrambled out of the bedroom and into her own, “I’m going to sleep right now!”

He laughed louder, “Baby, it’s only four, you haven’t even eaten dinner yet.”

There was no response, but he wasn’t worried. He knew would get her out of bed soon enough with the promise of mac and cheese.


	39. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak vs The Blood Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (inspired by true events)

Felicity leaned into the fridge, wondering where the hell all her delicious goodies had gone. No candy bars in the butter holder. There was actual butter in there instead. No sweets of any kind in the fridge or on the counter. She lifted her head to look over the door and glare at Oliver in the living room. Grumbling to herself, she reached inside to grab an orange. It wasn’t candy, but she guessed it would do.

She knew that Oliver meant well, but she was not some kale eating rabbit. With a loud and very dramatic sigh, she sat down on the opposite side of the couch. He glanced at her, rolling his eyes before letting his attention go back to the baseball game on their television.

She shoved her thumb nail through the peel and started to work the damn thing off. This was so much effort just to eat. She was hungry and this was taking forever. As she tore the orange peel off, she noticed that the color of the actual fruit didn’t seem right. It wasn’t orange first of all. She got the rest of the peel off and split the orange in half. For a moment she just stared at the red fruit in her hands.

“What the fuck!” she shouted suddenly, startling Oliver in the process.

“What?” he asked, clutching his chest.

“It’s red! What the fuck is wrong with it!?” she shook the fruit at him.

He blinked at her a couple times. The look on his face made her feel like she was some kind of crazy person, but it was red when it was supposed to be orange.

“What’s wrong with it?” she repeated.

“Nothing… Felicity.. it’s a blood orange.”

“What?”

“Honey, you really need to eat more fruit,” he mumbled, “It’s just a blood orange. It’s perfectly safe to eat.”

“Oh….” she looked down at it again, “I’m not eating it.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Why would I eat something with blood in the name? Do I look like a vampire to you,” she put it in his hands, “If it’s so good, you eat it.”

He rolled his eyes at her again, but popped a piece of orange into his mouth.

“Ugh!” she pushed herself back up to go in search of better snacks.

He leaned his head back to look at her, “That was a lot of effort to go through to get out of eating fruit.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” she used her middle finger to rub her nose.

He snorted, “I will only bring regular oranges home from now on.”

“Good!”

“And there’s mint chip ice cream hidden all the way in the back of the freezer.”

He knew just how to get back into her good graces, “Have I told you lately how much I love you?” she asked with her head halfway into the freezer.

“I missed that, you might have to tell me again when you get back in here.”

“Mhmm, just eat your nasty blood orange,” she called to him louder.


	40. Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity hates flying, but at least her flight is made somewhat bearable when Mr. Hot gets seated next to her. (anonymous prompt)

Felicity let out a slow and shaky breath. Her friends were lucky she loved them so much. On a damn plane to a damn destination wedding. She hated planes. Okay, so the plane itself wasn’t bad, it was the being miles above the ground part that she didn’t like. It didn’t help that she was alone. No date. No plus one or anything.

“On your way to a destination wedding too?” the oh-so chipper flight attendant's voice hit her ears.

“Too?” a male voice said.

They were getting closer, but she was too busy squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for the plane to take off.

“Yes, this um… young woman is on her way to Hawaii.”

“Huh, I guess we’re going to the same wedding.”

Oh they’re talking about her.

“What?” she blinked up looking at them.

And woah.. hello Mr. Hot.

“It’s Oliver,” he chuckled.

She clamped a hand over her mouth. The flight attendant shook her head, but motioned for Oliver to sit down beside her. He sat down and leaned back into his seat.

“Well, now that I’m done embarrassing myself, I’m Felicity Smoak,” she held out her hand to him.

He shook it gently, “Nice to meet you, Felicity,” he gave her the most charming smile she had ever seen.

How could one person be so swoonworthy. It was just plain rude.

“Nice to meet you too,” she said, “So… Hawaii… John and Lyla’s wedding?”

He nodded, “John is one of my best pals.”

“Yeah, I’m friends with Lyla and we work together.”

“The security company?” he asked.

“Mhmm,” she nodded.

There was barely another moment to say a word before it was time to start buckling up. Oliver had distracted her for the most part, but now the reality of her situation was hitting her like a train. With trembling fingers, she pulled her seatbelt on. She listened to the flight attendant going over emergency procedure. It made her want to vomit.

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

She shook her head slowly, “I hate flying.”

“It’ll be okay,” he promised.

“I’ll believe it when we’re on the ground again.”

“We’re still on the ground.”

“Damn,” she whined.

She closed her eyes tight again. Why did she have to be a bridesmaid in this wedding? Why did they have to have the wedding a million miles away from home? Why why why her?

“Here,” he said, “Take my hand.”

His hand found hers, carefully interlacing their fingers and squeezing gently. The plane started rolling forward down the runway. She squeezed his hand tightly. Her eyes stayed closed as they lifted off the ground.

“Breathe,” his voice was soothing.

She took in a deep breath. Her ears popped and a few moments later they were flying steadily. She still didn’t let go of his hand. His other moved on top of hers.

“I’m right here, Felicity.”

A few more deep breaths and she opened her eyes. She was met with his blue gaze, little puddles of sweet sincerity.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

He smiled, “You don’t have to thank me.”

“But I do,” she sighed, “You don’t even know me and you’re being so sweet.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I’ve got 12 hours to get to know you.”

She bit down on her lower lip, trying not to blush. “I guess that’s true,” she finally said.

“Mhmm,” he smiled and pulled a hand away, but still letting her hold onto one.

She squeezed him again, thinking that she was really going to have to thank John and Lyla for their stupid destination wedding.


	41. Amateur Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a little too much to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [[x](https://www.instagram.com/p/BRhmQN-B4QS/?taken-by=stephenamell)]

Felicity wrapped her arm around Oliver as she led him to their bedroom, “How much have you had to drink?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I dunno,” he said in a sing song voice.

She snorted. This was the first time she had seen him drunk. Well, in person at least. There were still videos online of his younger days.

“You didn’t pee on anything did you?” she teased.

He whipped his head side to side, “Noo,” he dragged out the word.

She laughed, “Okay, so what did happen?” she asked.

“Rene thought he could drink me under the table, ha!” he slurred and laughed.

“Oh lord,” she shook her head.

They reached the bed but he pulled back from her and told her to sit.

“What are you doing?” she barely got the words out when Oliver ran his hand down her face, searching for her lips.

He pressed his fingers against them, “Shhh. Sit.”

She readjusted her glasses, watching him as he took two more steps back. He started to unbutton his shirt, fumbling with each button as he did. She giggled a little.

“I am going to strip for you,” he nodded three times.

“Oliver,” she laughed, “You should be getting into bed.”

He waggled his eyebrows, “We have time for that after.”

His shirt finally hit the floor and he flexed his muscles for her. He tripped out of his shoes and stumbled a little closer to her, but managed not to hurt himself or her.

“Get into bed, Oliver,” she said, but still he shook his head.

“Not done yet,” he rolled his hips in her direction.

He knew what those gyrating hips did to her, but she would not be swayed. His belt went next, tugging it off and onto the floor while keeping his hips moving.

“You are too much,” she laughed.

Oliver shimmied out of his jeans, kicking them away. He stepped between her legs and thrust forward. She couldn’t deny that his very tight boxer briefs were extremely sexy. They hugged his body, putting him on display for her.

“You like it,” he smiled wide.

Her hands moved up his legs and settled on his ass. She kissed right above his belly button, “I do.”

“Yes,” he dragged out the S.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, pushing her back onto the bed. She didn’t stop him. Not that she ever wanted to. They moved higher up onto the bed until her head was hitting the pillows. His lips moved downward to her jaw and neck. He let his weight fall on her, which was a bit unusual; he was usually more careful about that considering he was a lot bigger than she was.

It only took her another moment to realize that he had stopped moving altogether. Another second passed and Oliver let out a quiet snore.

“Oh c’mon,” she was trapped under his heavy sleeping body.

He nuzzled his face into her neck and snored again.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”


	42. Peppers (aka Stinky and the Cupcakes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + “Dad, you smell like peppers and that isn’t a good smell. I smell like yummy cupcakes.”

“Can I have a hug?”

“No.”

“Why?”

Liora slowly turned her head to look up at him with the most serious expression, “Dad, you smell like peppers and that isn’t a good smell,” she crinkled her nose, “I smell like yummy cupcakes.”

He blinked a couple of times, “What?”

“I don’t want your stinky pepper smell on me.”

She looked away from him again, going back to a drawing of what could be some kind of animal, but he wasn’t sure because there was so much green. Shaking his head, he lifted his arm a little and sniffed, wondering if he really did smell like peppers.

“What are you doing?” Felicity’s voice made him cringe.

“Someone told me I smell like peppers,” he dropped his arm.

“You do,” Liora said without looking up.

Felicity walked around stuck her nose to his chest and sniffed, “You do kind of stink,” she teased.

He rolled his eyes.

“Mommy smells like yummy cupcakes too.”

Felicity gave a smug grin, “That’s because I shower.”

“Hey, I shower,” Oliver pouted, “You too always gang up on me,” he feigned hurt.

His wife just giggled at him.

“I hope the next one is a boy,” he grumbled under his breath, mostly joking, though.

“Next one?” Felicity raised a brow at him, “We’ll see.”

“I know, this one is already a handful,” he leaned over and kissed Liora’s head.

“I am not, I’m just like you, ‘cept I smell better,” she tilted her head back to look up at him.

“Yep definitely a handful,” Felicity smirked.

He couldn’t even pretend to be upset, he knew he how he was when he was younger. Some might argue that he was still a handful, but he also knew that Liora had mellowed him out a bit.

“Are you going to keep telling me I stink until I go shower,” he asked.

She nodded her head.

He chuckled, “Alright alright.”


	43. Mr. Cheesy Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + cheesy pick up lines

Felicity bent over in the closet, looking for the shoes she wanted. She wiggled her hips as she plucked through the piles of flats and heels.

“I like your new pants,” Oliver said from his spot on the bed behind her.

“Thanks, they were fifty percent off,” she replied.

“I’d like them better if they were a hundred percent off.”

She picked up her shoes and turned around, “The store can’t just give away clothes for free,” she shook her head.

“That’s not what I meant, Fel-”

“That’s a terrible way to run a business, Oliver.”

He tilted his head at her as if he were waiting for something. She thought over what he’d said and then immediately used her free hand to smack her forehead.

“In my defense,” she said, “That was a terrible pick up line.”

She dropped her shoes by the bed and stepped between his legs. He chuckled and kissed her lips gently as his hands settled on her hips.

“Maybe,” he mumbled against her lips, “But I mean it. Your ass looks great in these,” he squeezed her cheeks through the denim.

“You think my ass looks good in everything,” she giggled.

“It looks best with nothing,” he nipped her lower lip.

“So you’ve said,” she pulled back a bit, “I still have to get ready to go, Mr. Cheesy Lines.”

He pouted at her.

“But later tonight… I’ll let you have the satisfaction of taking my pants one hundred percent off.”

“I like the sound of that,” he squeezed her ass again.

“Until then,” she pulled out of his grasp, “You need to get ready too.”


	44. All About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is feeling a little neglected.

“Oliver.”

He looked up at her, “Yes?”

“We need to go out,” she said, “It’s been a month.”

“We go out every night,” he replied.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” she sighed heavily, “I need to spend some time with you alone.”

He frowned as he looked back down at the sleeping newborn in his arms. There had barely been a moment when he wasn’t focused on their daughter. He didn’t want to let anyone else but him and Felicity to take care of her; he even made sure there were baby safe spaces in the bunker while they were on the streets.

“Oliver, please,” her lip started to quiver.

He stood carefully, holding the baby against his chest with one hand, “Hey, don’t cry,” he whispered, “I’m sorry if I haven’t been giving you the attention you need.”

“If,” she snapped, but still managed to keep her voice low.

He cringed, “I’m sorry I haven’t been giving you the attention you need.”

“I know you’re excited about being a dad and I’m excited about all of this too,” she said, “But I need you.”

God, the last thing he wanted to do was ignore Felicity. The love of his life, his soon to be wife, and the mother of his child. She deserved so much more than this. He wasn’t about to screw up this relationship and honestly he was glad that she spoke up. They were getting much better at communicating their problems.

“I love you so much, Felicity,” he leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, “I promise that hasn’t changed.”

She looked up into his eyes and nodded, “I love you too.”

“Now, how about you take Sleeping Beauty, and I’ll call John,” he handed over their daughter to her.

She shifted slightly, but Felicity held her close, “Shhh it’s okay,” she rubbed her back gently.

Felicity really was a great mom and he enjoyed seeing this side of her.

“Hopefully John and/or Lyla can watch her for a night. Then I’m going to take you out and show you a good time,” he kissed her cheek.

“Mmm,” she hummed, “I like the sound of that.”

“It’s going to be all about us,” he promised.


	45. Dad Boxers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felicity teases oliver about his dad boxers

“You’re cute,” Felicity said with a giggle.

Oliver raised a brow at her. He stood in front of her with nothing but his boxers on and apparently he was cute.

“What?” she asked, “You are cute, standin’ there in your dad boxers.”

“Dad boxers?” a confused expression overtook his features.

She snorted, “Yeah, dad shorts.”

“That doesn’t explain anything,” he pouted at her.

“I mean… they aren’t boxer briefs, they’re what your dad wears around the house, but hey at least they aren’t old man tighty whiteys,” she giggled louder.

He finally understood what she was trying to say, although, he didn’t see what was wrong with his boxers, “Did one of the neighbor kids slip you something while I wasn’t looking?”

Her brows went up, “Oliver Queen, I am not high.”

“You’re right, I’ve seen what you look like high,” he teased, crawling back into bed.

“Shut up,” she smacked his arm.

“Nope,” he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes and flopped back into the bed, “You’re never going to let me forget about that are you.”

“It was cute, but Digg is never going to give you those aspirins again.”

“Good,” she muttered.

He laughed.

“Now back to these old man boxers,” she tugged at his waistband.

“You really hate them, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” she said, “Or maybe I just hate you wearing them.”

He gave her a slow blink because it sounded like the same thing.

“Take off your boxers, Oliver and get over here.”

And that was all he needed to hear. “I’m never wearing them again,” he promised.

“So you’re going to walk around naked,” she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

“Wouldn’t the neighbors love that,” he joked, tossing away his boxers.

“Why do you have to ruin it! I don’t need wine mom’s staring too,” she sighed dramatically.

He laughed, “Sorry, sorry.”


	46. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felicity’s chip gets hacked

“I can’t believe I let you drag me out of there,” Felicity sighed.

“Let me?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, I could have stayed with Helix and…. don’t look at me like that you were not going to pick me up and carry me.”

He shook his head, “No, I wanted you to decide to come with me.”

She sighed again, pressing her palms into the conference table and leaning forward. Helix wasn’t going to be happy about this. She was supposed to repay them for all the help they had given her.

The lights flickered over them.

“What the hell was that?” she asked, looking to Oliver.

He opened his mouth, but the sound of the elevator door dinging and opening repeatedly stopped him from speaking. There was a crackle over their speaker system. Felicity suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. She was just glad that she and Oliver were the only ones in the bunker.

“You can have mobility back when you’ve decided to fulfill your end of the bargain,” an altered, almost computerized, voice echoed through the bunker.

She didn’t have any time to wonder what the fuck they meant when she felt an electric shock run through her spine. A blood curdling scream ripped through her throat. Oliver was at her side in an instant. Her knees buckled, all feeling ebbed out of her legs.

She started to fall, but he held onto her.

“Oliver,” she choked.

“I got you,” he whispered, carefully moving down to pull her body into his arms.

Another shock caused her to twitch violently. Everything electronic in the bunker suddenly lost power. It took thirty seconds for the back up lights to come on, but everything else was dead. Felicity couldn’t bring herself to care about anything. The pain radiating through her back was bringing her to tears.

Her world was falling down around her again. She wasn’t allowed to have a spare moment to feel angry at Oliver and his hypocrisy. All she wanted was to take down Adrian Chase, she would do anything to make that happen, just like Oliver. He warned her. Told her it was a bad idea, but she still wanted to be angry with him.

Now Helix was getting their revenge.

Oliver carried her gently, though every little movement that caused her back to shift made her whimper in pain.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Why? You said that Helix wasn’t trustworthy, shouldn’t you be telling me I told you so,” she barely got the words out.

She sobbed and held onto him tighter.

“I would never do that to you, Felicity,” he said, setting her down on his bed.

He adjusted her position, helping her get comfortable in a way that he had done a hundred times before when they were still together. The sick heavy ache of sadness settled inside of her, mixing with the physical pain that continued to shoot through her. Tears rolled down her temples. She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes.

Oliver smoothed his hand over her hair, “I’m going to figure this out,” he muttered.

She responded with another muffled sob as her body twitched.

“I promise.”


	47. Salmon Ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felicity (sort of) attempts the salmon ladder.

Felicity stood on her tiptoes, reaching up to the first rung on the salmon ladder. It wasn’t too terribly tall, but she wasn’t either. She had been eyeing the thing while working with the punching bag. She’d never attempted it before. It seemed easy when Oliver did it. Or hell Sara, Rene, or Dinah made it look easy too, but she didn’t have the same core muscles they did.

Pouting, she wrapped her fingers around the metal bar. She lifted her legs and let herself dangle from it for a moment. Turning her hands, she gripped it from underneath and pulled her body upward doing a single pull up.

“Well, that wasn’t hard,” she muttered to herself.

She dropped to the floor again and attempted to move the bar up another rung. With a soft breath, she rubbed her hands together. She was kind of glad that no one else was there. No one needed to see her standing in short shorts and a sports bra, as she tried to do the salmon ladder. She was under no impression that she could actually do it, but with no one around what was the harm in trying?

Jumping up, she gripped onto the bar again. Felicity had seen everyone do it so many times, but she still wasn’t sure how to move her body properly to get the bar to swing upward. Who decided that this should be so complicated?

She swung her body, but didn’t make any real movement.

“This sucks,” she pouted again.

“What are you doing?” she froze at the sound of Oliver’s voice.

“Pull ups… Yep, doing pull ups…” she pulled her body up again.

He walked around in front of her, biting his lip. Her cheeks started to burn with a blush. She still hung there like an idiot while he dragged his eyes over her. Clearing her throat, she dropped down to the floor.

“I was just… messing around,” she shrugged her shoulders.

He smiled, “Looked like you were doing a good job to me.”

“Oh stop,” she gave his arm a gentle smack, “We both know I’ll never be able to do that,” she gestured at the ladder.

He shrugged, “You never know.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Would it help if I said you looked great up there?”

She looked down at her sweaty, practically half naked body, “Maybe a little.”

“How about sexy as hell?” he muttered getting a little closer.

“Keep going,” she giggled.

“Especially that butt,” he reached around and gripped her ass through the thin cotton, “That was definitely a great way to be greeted.”

“Mmm…” she groaned, “Is that so?”

“Yep,” he leaned in and kissed her gently.

Her arms went around his neck and she happily kissed him back. Maybe feeling slightly less embarrassed about her efforts on the salmon ladder. Maybe.


	48. Backpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oliver and felicity hiking the pacific crest trail during their five months away

“Did you put rocks in this backpack?”

“What?”

“It feels like there are a thousand pounds of rocks in my backpack. Did you pull a parent trap?” Felicity wiped some sweat from her brow, trudging forward and attempting to keep up with Oliver.

“A what?”

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed, “I know you haven’t seen a lot of movies, Oliver, but The Parent Trap is a classic! Lindsay Lohan playing her own twin-”

Oliver laughed loudly.

“What?!”

“I’ve seen it. Speedy made me watch it a couple of times,” he said, “It’s impossible to say ‘no’ to a six year old that has her mother wrapped around her finger.”

She shook her head, “Now I really do suspect you put something in the backpack,” she took a few more steps and stood beside him.

The Pacific Crest Trail was beautiful, lush green mountains, but she was not the backpacking kind of woman. Her chest was on fire, her legs and back aching, and she was so covered in sweat she was having flashbacks to junior high gym class. This had totally seemed like a good idea when they started. Standing in front of the mountains, getting one of those cheesy pictures taken, but now… now she was questioning her sanity. Especially the part of her that offered to carry the backpack.

“I didn’t,” he chuckled again.

“Then why, I ask, why am I dying and you have not even broken a sweat,” she gestured at him, “You should at least be a little sweaty so I have something to look at.”

His smile slowly formed into a smirk.

“But no, I’m dragging my ass up a mountain and I’m _disgusting_. You’re going to leave me here because I’m so gross,” she grossed her arms and pouted.

He rolled his eyes at her, “And I thought I was the dramatic one,” he teased.

She continued to pout.

“I think you’re sexy,” he stepped closer to her.

There was literal sweat dripping down her nose. She didn’t believe him for a second. He leaned in and kissed her sweaty forehead and then her nose. Slowly moving down to her lips.

“Sexy,” he reached behind her and squeezed her butt.

She couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth.

“How about,” he started to say, “I carry you for a bit?” he asked.

“Well, I’m not going to say no to that,” she watched him pull back and turn around.

He bent down low, so she could get on. She wrapped her arm around his neck, nuzzling her nose into him gently. Her legs went around his waist tightly. He gripped onto his walking stick and kept going. It only took another mile or so for him to finally break a sweat.

“You’re sweaty,” she smiled against his skin.

“Yep,” he huffed out a breath.

“Finally,” she kissed his neck, tasting the salty sweat.

“I’m starting to get the feeling you would like me to stop for lunch.”

“Nah,” she giggled, “Why am I distracting you?”

“Nope, hold on,” he said as he jumped between a couple rocks.

She squeezed him tight. “Now you’re just showing off.”


	49. Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds out about one of Oliver’s deepest darkest secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt for this was something tropey.... and for some reason all i could think of was mondler and friends so |:

“I can’t believe you.”

“Are we really going to fight about this?”

“Yes! You were keeping this from me and it’s huge! _Huge_ , Oliver,” she gave an exasperated sigh, “And don’t give me that face, you know I’m not talking about _that_.”

He scowled at her.

Felicity put her hands on her hips and shook her head. “Of all the things to hide from me,” she muttered, looking away from him.

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It’s a huge deal.”

“Why? Why are you making it a big deal?” his voice was laced with hurt.

She took a deep breath, finally turning to meet his gaze again, “Because,” she started to say, “Because you’re a secret slob.”

He crossed his arms over his chest, purposefully making his chest and arm muscles tighten under his grey t-shirt. She couldn’t help but giggle at the offended look on his face. Gently pushing his buttons was one of her favorite things to do, but she had accidentally hit the motherload.

“You weren’t supposed to find that,” he muttered, this time he was the one keeping his gaze away.

She snorted, “You left a single door in the bunker locked and you expected me not to look into it?”

“How did you even get inside? It’s not a tech lock,” he turned his head just slightly and raised a brow at her.

“I know how to pick a lock,” she gave an offended huff.

“Sometimes I’m really disappointed I didn’t know you in college,” he shook his head and let his arms drop to his side.

A smug, smirk tugged at her lips. She pulled away from him and back towards his secret closet. It was an absolute mess. There were old and broken weapons inside. Trashed pieces of leather, but he also kept practical items inside. The problem was the items were all thrown together with no sense of organization. The rest of the bunker was pristine, everything in it’s place. Their apartment was the same way, except for the places that she deemed hers and were off limits to Oliver’s cleaning.

She stood in front of the closer, “I feel like if I touch anything it’s all going to fall on me.”

“It won’t, I have everything in there organized.”

She scoffed loudly, “You are so full of it.”

“I know where everything is,” he huffed.

She rolled her eyes, “You say that and yet you never believe me when I say the same thing about my home office.”

“I don’t even want to think about that room. I walked past there the other day and you had left pizza on your desk.”

“I was saving it.”

Oliver shuddered and closed the closet door, locking it again. “That’s too much.”

She laughed, smacking him on the butt, “I was kidding.”

“Thank god,” he turned, wrapping his arms around her, “I would seriously have to clean in there if you weren’t.”

“Don’t you dare, Mister,” she poked his chest.

“I won’t,” he said, “But I should.”

“The day I can’t find something is the day you can clean.”

“I will be impatiently waiting for it.”

She snorted and shook her head again, “Dork,” she leaned up and kissed his lips.

“Your dork.”

She reached around and squeezed his ass. “Mhmm, all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: felicityollies


	50. Better Than Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver bakes Better Than Sex cake for Felicity, but it has an unwanted affect.

“What is that?” Felicity pointed at the cake on the counter.

“Cake,” he answered with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, “Smartass.”

“It’s _Better than Sex_ cake.”

She eyed him carefully, “Better than sex?”

“Yep.”

“What makes it better? I seriously don’t believe that a cake of all things could be better than sex.”

“You’ll just have to taste it won’t you?”

“Or you could tell me what’s in it,” she stepped close and poked his chest.

He smiled, leaning in to peck her lips, “Well, it’s devil’s food cake.”

That immediately piqued her interest. Oliver’s chocolate cake was delicious. He did something to it that made it so rich and moist; it practically melted on her tongue.

“Then I poke holes into it.”

“Wait what?”

He nodded, “You heard right, I poke holes in it and drizzle caramel and butterscotch over the top of the entire cake. I let it soak in for a couple of hours.”

She could picture the gooey sweetness oozing down into the cake. The already perfect chocolate permeated by caramel and butterscotch, both probably homemade as well. She licked her lips.

“What’s next?” she asked a little breathy.

“The only part that I don’t make myself…. cool whip goes on top of the cake followed by sprinkles of chopped up Heath bars.”

Her mouth watered. Chocolate covered toffee bars sprinkled on top of creaming whipped topping and ooey gooey cake.

“Gimme,” she held out her hands, “I still don’t buy that it’s better than sex, but it sure as hell sounds good.”

He chuckled and cut her a slice. She took the plate, eyeballing the cake. Perfectly cut square of devil’s food, oozing butterscotch and caramel. He handed her a fork and without hesitation she took a large bite. The sweet flavors burst on her tongue. Chocolate, caramel, butterscotch, coming together to create the most orgasmic food experience.

“Oh god,” she moaned loudly, “Oh…. my….. god,” she leaned into the counter. Felicity finally swallowed her bite, “This _is_ better than sex.”

Oliver laughed, “I told you.”

“I’m never having sex again. All I want is this cake.”

His brows went up. He stood there in a shocked silence for several moments. Shaking his head, he spoke again, “What?”

“I’m serious, Oliver. I’m getting a divorce and I’m going to marry this cake.”

“Now see if you do that you don’t get anymore more cake.”

She shoved another large bite into her mouth. Chewing slowly, she watched him move towards her again. Her back pressed against the counter as he leaned in, putting his hands on either side of her.

“I would like nothing more than to make my wife all the cake she wants and show here that sex can still be pretty good.”

She swallowed hard. He reached up with one hand, swiping her lower lip with his thumb, taking cool whip with him. Oliver licked his thumb, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

She was about to say, _“Screw the cake,”_ but decided it was too good to push aside. “I’m going to finish this…. and then I’m going to meet you in the bedroom.”

He leaned in again, this time close to her ear, “Better hurry or I might start without you.”

She shivered and moaned, “Promises promises.”


	51. Tonsil Hockey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oliver discovers felicity's wisdom teeth scars during a particularly intense make out session. (prompt)

Felicity’s cheeks burned a bright red. She was trying desperately to focus on the task at hand. What was she doing again? Oh, yes, running scans for their next mission, checking satellites and making sure that the area around the team’s destination was at least somewhat safe. Oliver continued to steal her focus and bring a blush to her cheeks. His dumb, smug, flirty face was distracting.

She could feel his eyes on her and every time she looked up, he was giving her that signature smirk. The one he gave her in the bedroom that made her go weak at the knees. The same one he gave her the previous night, which was why he was doing the flirty flirt thing in the arrow cave.

Their previous night together had been amazing.

Snuggles on the couch turned into sweet kisses. Sweet kisses became heated and desperate. His tongue slid into her mouth, exploring and tasting her. It slid along her mouth as if he couldn’t get enough of her. They rolled, slipping off the couch and onto the floor, still attached at the lips. She thought she might swallow his tongue for a second, but they regrouped quickly. He was too intent on tasting every inch of her to let a little tumble onto the floor deter him.

When he was finally through with her mouth he spent the rest of the evening really tasting every inch of her until she was a quivering puddle on the floor. She would have been happy to sleep down there if he hadn’t been kind enough to carry her to bed.

“I discovered something,” he mumbled against her lips.

“Hmmm?” she hummed, sleepily, “And what would that be?”

He pulled the blankets over them, “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he teased.

Now, he was giving her looks and waggling his eyebrows at her while she was trying to work.

What did he mean by he discovered something? Did she have a weird new mole? No, he would have told her that. He spent so much time kissing her, she wondered if it had something to do with that.

It was going to drive her crazy.

Oliver seemed to see how much she was bothered and finally came over just before the team was about to leave.

He leaned in and kissed below her ear, “Those wisdom teeth really did leave some nice scars,” he whispered.

She nearly choked on her own tongue. Oliver had kissed her so deeply that he found her scars. How the frack was she supposed to focus on helping the team now?

He chuckled, the bastard, “Comms are on, Overwatch.”

“I’m going to get you, _Green Arrow_ ,” she whispered.

“I’m counting on it.”


	52. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity + "I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I love you Felicity. "
> 
> post 3x09 angst

The last thing he remembered seeing was the cold, cruel eyes of Ra’s Al Ghul before her felt the man’s boot against his chest, shoving him backwards off a cliff to his death. He didn’t remember what it felt like to actually die. His mind had been clouded with visions of his past. His family, his friends, the things he would miss the most, but mostly… Felicity.

Maybe that’s how he found himself in front of her computer. She was bent over her desk, her head softly cradled in her arms.

He let out a shaky breath. He regretted not opening up to her sooner. Not spending more time with her and letting her know how he felt. It was all over for him now. And she was sitting here waiting for him to return.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He reached a hand out to her.

Felicity shivered, “Who’s there?” she sat up and her eyes went wide, “Oliver!”

She scrambled out of her chair and went to him. Her arms went to wrap around him, but she stumbled forward, falling right through him. She caught herself and took a few steps forward.

“Wh-what?”

His body reformed beside her, “I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner. I love you, Felicity.”

“Shut up,” she hissed, “Just shut up and tell me what’s going on.”

He sighed heavily, “Felicity….”

“No!” she screamed, “You’re not dead. Ra’s didn’t kill you. You said… You were supposed to come back. You were supposed to come back to me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry!” she sobbed, falling to her knees, “You can’t be a ghost… they aren’t real. You aren’t dead. Please… god you were supposed to come back.”

“I wasn’t strong enough,” he leaned down, moving his fingers across her face, getting as close to touching her as he could.

“Don’t you dare say that,” she choked on her tears.

Oliver never wanted to hurt her like this. He wanted to come home to her. To see her and kiss her one more time.

“If I could find a way back to you…”

“Don’t make promises,” she sniffled, “I can’t take it.”

He opened his mouth to say something more, but he felt a tug. Something was pulling him back to his body.

“I love you,” he managed to say before he was torn away from her.

The sound of her cries still echoed in his head when he opened his eyes again.


	53. Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets kidnapped during an undercover OTA mission

One minute she’s on the floor of some big event and the next she’s being carted off by two stereotypical big guy henchmen. Couldn’t she for once be carried away by some henchwomen? Not the point. She was snatched up right in the middle of an undercover mission. Obviously, her cover had been entirely blown. The skeezeball they were chasing down wasn’t very bright, though. He was leaving breadcrumbs for Oliver and John to find her. What the hell did he even want from them if he was leading the guys right to him?

“You’re an idiot,” she snapped.

“You think so, hmmm?” he pressed a gun into her side, “I think that I’m going to trade you, for their word that they are going to back off.”

“You don’t know the Green Arrow very well do you?”

She sucked in a deep breath and shifted her weight. Felicity was trying to find an opening. He sent his henchmen away because he was an overly confident d-bag. All he had was his gun. That she was sure of. She just needed an opening a bit of confidence. Her hand went for the gun. She spun quickly and punched him hard in the crotch just like John taught her to. He went down on his knees, while she took the gun from his hand completely.

“Idiot!” she hit him in the temple with the butt of the gun.

Without another thought she ran for the door she had been brought in. She held up her long red gown in one hand and gripped the gun in the other.

She made it down the hall when two figures came towards her. If she hadn’t really looked, she might have shot, but she realized quickly that it was Oliver and John.

“Oh thank god, get me out of here, get me out of here,” she dropped the gun as if it were poison and practically leapt into Oliver’s arms.

With as much speed and grace as he could manage he put his bow and arrow away and scooped her up.

“Oof,” she gasped as she settled her stomach on his shoulder, “Let’s go!” she pointed towards the exit, “He’s knocked out. Call the police and drop them an anonymous tip. And let’s go.”

Thankfully, it seemed that Oliver wasn’t going to argue with her. He carried her back the way he came while Digg got on the phone with SCPD. She relaxed now that she was in her boyfriend’s arms yet again.

“What did you do to him?” he asked in a gruff tone as his hand settled at her ass.

“Fist to the dick and gun to the temple.”

He chuckled, “That’s my girl.”


	54. Saturday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a kitchen scene similar to 4x01 but it gets interrupted by william

Felicity flipped another sad pancake into the trash. It was somehow both burnt and raw. She had no idea how she made twelve pancakes that way. Shaking her head, she looked back to the recipe. Maybe she missed a step and the batter was messed up.

“Are you cooking again?” Oliver’s voice came from behind her.

She spun around, “Trying to,” she immediately closed the gap between them, grabbing onto his hoodie, “How was your run? Did you have to flee the paps again?” she teased.

“Good run, no paps, but I’m kind of sweaty.”

“Mmm yeah?”

“Yep.”

She giggled, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently.

“Is someone making breakfast?” William’s tiny sleepy voice hit her like a truck.

She jumped back from Oliver like he was on fire, “I thought you were sleeping in!?” she exclaimed.

He blinked at her, “It’s nine.”

“But it’s Saturday...”

“Something out here smelled really good….”

“Okay you should check his temperature,” she looked at Oliver.

“Felicity,” Oliver laughed.

William didn’t even seem to realize that he had interrupted them, but Felicity wasn’t used to having a kid around yet. She felt awkward. The last thing she wanted to do was mess up and make Williams’ childhood worse than it already was.

“Hey,” Oliver said, “You don’t have to look so….. panicked. It was just a kiss,” he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

She sighed and nodded, “Okay.”

“So… breakfast?”

“Yes,” Oliver grabbed what she’d been working on, “You two sit down. I’ve got this handled.”

She sat down next to William at the breakfast bar, “Nice bedhead,” she teased.

“Nice jammies,” he teased right back.

She looked down at her pink jammie pants, they happened to have little white bunnies on them, “Touche.”

“You had the stove up too high, Felicity,” Oliver said.

“Da-” she swallowed back her word, “Darn it.”

He gave her a dashing smile, “It’s okay. You know I like cooking for you two, right?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to help.”

“At least you’re way better at math,” William added.

Felicity couldn’t stop the smug smile that formed on her lips, “That’s true.”

“We all contribute in different ways.”

“Alright, I get it. I’ll stay out of the kitchen from now on.”

William pouted.

“What?”

“We can still have dinosaur nuggets on the nights he has meetings though, right?”

Oliver turned around, “Wait, what?”

She patted William’s head and slowly put her hand in front of his mouth, “Nothing?”


	55. Favorite Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oliver and felicity’s first time babysitting baby sara. oliver’s a little scared.

Oliver turned down the chance to hold her in the hospital. He just couldn’t. She was a tiny fragile thing that he couldn’t possibly take into his hands. He didn’t want to admit it out loud, but he was afraid of hurting Sara. What if he dropped her? What if she screamed when he held her? What if she hated him? Baby Sara was pure, she was perfect, and he was…. not.

“Stop being so worried,” Felicity said as they stopped in front of the Diggle’s door.

“That’s easy for you to say, Sara loves you,” he mumbled.

“All I do is tell her that I want to eat her cute little toes and she melts. Easy.”

He practically pouted. Felicity was so good with Sara already. His heart had swelled at the sight of her leaning over the little baby at the hospital. When Felicity held John and Lyla’s bundle of joy in her arms and wished them even more congratulations on their delicious little nugget, not only did he hear her mom’s voice (something he would never tell her), but he saw the future he wanted. The one that he had quickly squished under his own clod foot.

At least they were going to spend some time together babysitting.

John and Lyla went over everything they needed to know before getting the hell out of the apartment building. They had been cooped up with the baby far too long apparently. Felicity held Sara in her arms, cooing and making her laugh.

“I do….I really do wanna eat these little toes,” she teased Sara and pretended to do just that.

The three month old laughed and kicked her feet.

“C’mere,” she said, suddenly.

Oliver shuffled over to her.

“Hold out your arms,” Felicity carefully guided Sara into his grasp, “Support her head.”

Of all the things he’d held in his arms, she had to be one of the most precious. Expensive toys and family heirlooms be damned.

Sara stared up at him with big brown curious eyes. So young and innocent.

“Baby’s go a lot by facial expression and tone of voice,” Felicity whispered as if Sara could understand her.

He chuckled and Sara mimicked the smile.

“She’s beautiful,” he held her a little closer to his face.

Felicity nodded, “She really is.”

Sara reached up with her little hand and grasped his nose. It wasn’t the strongest grip yet. She giggled and moved her fingers down to his lips. Sara made a gurgling noise and a spit bubble before babbling at him.

“I think she likes me,” he couldn’t stop the smile that broke across his face.

“Well, of course. You’re her favorite uncle.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Favorite uncle Ollie,” Felicity teased.

She would never use that nickname herself, but for some reason was finding amusement in it now. 

He gave her a look and she simply grinned.

Sara babbled louder.

“I’m sorry,” he said, holding one finger out to her to grip, “Auntie Felicity distracted me.”

She kicked her feet at him and he laughed. He had a feeling she was going to be a sassy little thing when she got older. Hopefully not as bad as his sister.


	56. Not Fake Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt: "Hey, that fake blood looks amazing! ... Wait a sec... It's not fake blood, is it."

“Hey, that fake blood looks amazing! … Wait a sec… It’s not fake blood, is it,” Felicity paused, taking in the scene before her.

Oliver and William both had blood on their face.

“What happened?”

“He bobbed when I weaved,” Oliver mumbled.

“What?” Felicity walked towards them and motioned for them to head to the bathroom, “Sit down.”

They both sat on the edge of the tub.

“Heads back,” she started to get clean wash clothes, “What happened?” she repeated, “This time William gets to talk.”

“I knocked some things off the kitchen counter and we both went to pick them up at the same time and uh… smacked heads…. really hard,” he sniffled.

It must have just happened because they had barely gotten moved off the floor. Why couldn’t it have been fake blood? She shook her head and took a cool and damp wash cloth to William’s nose. Carefully, she wiped up the blood and pressed it to his nose.

“Hold that there and keep your head tilted,” she said, “There’s just a little blood, so it’s not broken.”

“Thank god,” he mumbled under the cloth.

“It was an accident,” Oliver said.

She got another wash cloth ready, “I know. I’m not…. These things happen. No one was really hurt,” she leaned in and cleaned up his blood, “No one is mad.”

William shook his head.

“Although, I do wish it was fake blood,” she teased, “You two could have been working on cool gory costumes instead of bashing heads.”

“Maybe later,” Oliver muttered.

She giggled and kissed his forehead, “Everyone is okay.”


	57. Rockets vs Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star City Rockets are playing a home game against the Central City Diamonds. The Arrow Family are getting stressed because Oliver and William are taking it way too seriously. Cisco, Barry, and Joe are Not. Helping. By sending William just all the Diamonds merch his little heart could want

“There’s another package!” Felicity called as she closed the doorway.

William came running in from the other room and snatched it from her hands, “Thank you.”

He ran off before she could say anything. Oliver looked at her from the living room. “Another from Barry?” he asked.

“This one is from Joe and technically the last one was from Cisco,” she rolled her eyes.

He scoffed, “They’re all out to get me.”

“Oh stop it,” she laughed, coming to sit down beside him.

William came back in wearing a Diamonds jersey, hat, and a mit, all gifts from Team Flash. He was so excited.

“I’m so ready for the game,” he gave a little fist pump in the air.

“You look great,” Felicity beamed.

She elbowed Oliver in the ribs.

“Awesome,” he smiled.

William ran off again, the biggest smile on his face.

“Oliver,” she glared at him, “Just because your favorite team is not his favorite team….”

“I know,” he sighed, “I just wanted baseball to be our thing.”

“It will be. You can go to games and cheer on your respective teams.”

He crossed his arms and pouted like a petulant child.

* * *

It didn’t get any better. William sat on the couch in the bunker while Oliver chatted with John about some Green Arrow business.

“So,” Rene, “You excited for the Rockets and Diamonds game?”

“Yeah! The Diamonds are going to kick butt!”

“Um… no way,” Oliver whipped around, “The Rockets don’t lose against the Diamonds.”

Felicity groaned, “What did you do that for?” she smacked Rene in the arm gently.

“I was trying to make conversation!”

William and Oliver continued their arguing, which everyone knew wasn’t really arguing, but it managed to elicit a collective groan from the team. Felicity shook her head. Sports.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Because you belong with me"

Felicity curled into Oliver. His arm wrapped around her middle. Their legs intertwined as they lay on the floor. Her green blanket was haphazardly thrown across them. They key he brought her had fallen somewhere on the floor during their heated moment. She couldn’t keep her hands to herself after being away from him for so long. Taking things slow was the right thing to do for William’s sake, but it had done nothing for her sex life. She’d missed Oliver in every way that she could miss a person, but things were going to change.

Still, she hoped she wasn’t pushing William.

“Are you sure this is the right thing?” she asked quietly as she drew imaginary shapes in his skin.

“You’re not having second thoughts are you?”

“No… not really. I’m just worried about William.”

She was so thrilled that he wanted her to be a part of his and William’s lives. That’s all she had wanted from the beginning. To be included. To be wanted and needed.

“Like I said,” he ran his fingers through her hair, “You make both our lives better. It might be soon, that’s true, but the way he lit up around you…. let me just say it was very familiar.”

She smiled and leaned into his touch.

“I know this isn’t a mistake,” he continued, “Because you belong with me. Being without you… my life hasn’t felt right, but we have a second chance.”

She nodded, leaning up and resting her chin on his chest, “I missed you so much, Oliver,” she sighed, “I still want to ease him into this… so maybe a couple nights a week at your place to start.”

“I’ll be happy just to have you in my bed again.”

She giggled, “I thought innuendos were my thing.”

He rolled his eyes, but they both knew what he meant. Oliver’s nightmares were always pretty bad, but they were easier to manage with someone else by his side. She was skilled at pulling him out of his nightmares and easing him back into sleep. He had learned to do the same for her.

“I missed sharing a bed with you too,” she mumbled as she leaned in to kiss his lips.

He wrapped both arms around her and kissed her back.

“You should probably be getting back to William,” she said, though she didn’t stop kissing him.

“Mhmm.”

“Oliver,” she smiled finally leaning back.

“You should come with.”

“Don’t you think it’ll be weird if he wakes up and I’m in your bed.”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“You’re terrible,” she giggled, but kissed him again anyway.

“No one can blame me for not wanting to let you go.”


	59. Purrfect Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompt: "This costume makes me look stupid." "That costume makes you look sexy." "Don't say that. Now I feel awkward."

“This costume makes me look stupid,” Felicity pouted, tugging on the fabric.

Oliver shook his head. “That costume makes you look sexy.”

She turned away from him, “Don’t say that. Now I feel awkward.”

He walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her, and placing his hands on her pregnant belly. “Just because you’re pregnant doesn’t mean you’re not sexy.”

“I’m pregnant, dressed as a cat, and my stomach looks like a ball of yarn. I’m not sexy.”

He kissed along her neck, “Nope.”

“I could wear a paper bag and you would still think I was hot,” she muttered.

“Yep,” he nibbled on the spot below her ear that always made her knees weak, “These tight black pants make your butt look really good, though.”

“Is that so?”

“Let me check,” he leaned back and reached his hands around to squeeze her ass, “Perfect.”

She giggled, turning around to smack his hands, “Oliver Queen.”

“That would be me,” he smirked, leaning in to steal a kiss.

She leaned into him as much as she could with her pregnant belly, “Mmm how do you always make me feel better?”

“That’s my job,” he said matter-of-factly.

Felicity smiled and kissed him gently. He sneaked his hands down to her butt again.

“That is not going to get us to the party,” she mumbled.

“Oh well,” he kissed her again.

She smirked, “Are you trying to get out of wearing your ears.”

“….No,” he said slowly.

She leaned back, hands on her hips. Her husband was completely dressed in a very nice black tuxedo, but he was missing his cat ears.

“C’mon Mr. Tuxedo Cat,” she said.

It was the least amount of costume he could get away with and match her at the same time. She almost didn’t get him in the ears when they were testing the costume because she compared him to a grumpy cat. He had a thing about looking silly in front of other people, but she swore it wasn’t that silly. Besides it wasn’t like it was a mayoral event, it was just their friends.

“Please,” she pouted, knowing he wouldn’t say no to his pregnant wife.

He relented and slipped the black ears on his head.

She grinned, “Now I don’t feel as stupid.”

“That makes me feel loads better,” he pouted.

“You know you’re sexy,” she said, “And I’ll prove it to you when we get home,” she took the opportunity to grab his butt this time.

“I can live with that.”


	60. A love like James and Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine pregnant felicity upset crying on halloween and oliver and will are confused as to why so they try to cheer her up with a cute costume look only to realize she was crying cos lily and james potter died on this day and she’s emo about her kids growing up this way or something

It was the third time Oliver had found Felicity crying that day. He was starting to think it was more than hormones, though she kept shooing him away. It didn’t matter if he and William tried to cheer her up. Didn’t matter if their son looked cute as hell in his Harry Potter costume. 

William shuffled out of the dining room looking dejected, “I think I made it worse,” he mumbled.

Oliver patted his head, “It’s not your fault, go watch some T.V and I’ll talk to her.” 

He walked towards his very pregnant wife, who was sniffling over a bowl of candy, “What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting down and rubbing her back. 

“He looks so cute,” she immediately started to sob. 

“And… and that’s the problem?” 

“No, but we’re Lily and James.” 

He blinked at her. It took him a moment to realize what Lily and James and Halloween meant. 

“Honey,” he started. 

“No, don’t honey me,” she put her hands on her stomach, “We could be like them. We could leave William and our daughter behind.” 

A somber feeling fell over him. He knew it could very well happen. It was part of their lives. Even William had voiced his worries about the way Oliver lived his life, but he and Felicity both knew there was no changing anything. This was who they were. 

He pulled the candy bowl out of her lap and wrapped his arms around her, sliding her from one chair to his lap. She cried into his chest and gripped onto his shirt. 

“I don’t want to orphan our children,” she whispered. 

“I know,” he kissed the top of her head, “We do our best every day. We take chances. Make tough decisions, but we do what we can. That’s all we can do,” he couldn’t promise that nothing would happen to them, but he wanted to make her feel better, “If something did happen to one or both of us our kids still have a family to take care of them. One that would not put them in a closet under the stairs.” 

She sniffled and nodded.

“But we both know that we’re going to fight tooth and nail to get back home every night. We will never give up.” 

She sighed, her tears finally quieting. 

“No one will ever be able to say that we didn’t do our damnedest,” he put his hand on her stomach and rubbed gently. 

“Thank you,” she put her hand on top of his. 

He held her for a few more minutes before she started to pull away from him. 

“I should probably go make sure I haven’t traumatized our son,” she mumbled. 

He handed her the bowl of candy. 

She took it, “Good idea.”


	61. Knights of the Pillow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini prompt: some smoak-queen family fluff consisting of felicity and will making a pillow fort in the living room while oliver is at city hall and him coming home to find it and then join them in after a long day of work

Oliver trudged up the stairs to his and Felicity’s apartment. Every muscle in him seemed to ache. Long days did that to him. It made him feel like he was thirty-two going on sixty-three. The grey hairs sprouting at his temples agreed. He sucked in a deep breath and pushed the door open. When he stepped inside, he paused at the sight before him. Pillows and blankets stacked high. Furniture was moved about, so the blankets had a place to be draped and pinned.

He closed the door a little loudly in hopes to get a response.

Felicity and William popped out from under a blanket, still mostly hidden by a large stack of pillows. He didn’t even know they owned this many pillows.

“Hi dad,” William grinned.

“What is going on?” he asked, his own smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

It was hard not to smile when two of the people he cared about the most were looking like the world’s biggest goofballs.

“Felicity wanted to build a pillow fort,” his son explained, “So we bought out the Bed, Bath, and Beyond.”

Oliver’s eyebrows went up.

“That is a little bit of an exaggeration and if you really must know, this is a physics lesson…” she could barely keep a straight face.

He crossed his arms.

“A physics lesson,” William nodded, “And we’re also knights protecting the castle from evil doers.”

Oliver chuckled. He stepped closer and found what appeared to be the entrance.

“Wait,” Felicity exclaimed, “What’s the password?”

He looked at her very serious expression and thought hard. If she came up with the password then he was pretty sure he could figure it out.

“Bali,” he said.

“You can come in,” she waved him forward before ducking down beneath the blankets again.

William joined her.

He shook his head as he crawled into the blanket fort. The stress of the day melted away. He was enveloped by his childhood, tall blankets and pillows, knighthood, and laughter. The years that weighed heavily on him dissipated and he smiled brightly.

His wife met him for a kiss, but quickly pulled back to hand him a toy sword.

“Welcome fair knight,” she said, “May your bravery keep you safe in these harrowing times.”

William giggled.

“Sir William,” she gasped, “This is not a time for laughter!”

He straightened up, “Of course not, Lady Felicity.”

“What are we protecting the castle from?” Oliver asked.

They both looked at each other and huddled quickly.

“There may be a dark knight in our midst,” Felicity pointed her sword at him, “Have I trusted thou too easily?”

He narrowed his eyes and held his own toy sword, “Maybe you have.”

It was an unfair fight. Two well trained knights against one. He never stood a chance. The battle was great, but the defeat was greater. He found himself face first on the floor with half the pillows on top of him and a sword faux stabbing him in the side. Felicity and William were collapsed in a fit of giggles. He couldn’t have been happier.


	62. Pistachio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini prompt: oliver finds out that william LOVES pistachio cookies/ice cream/anything, except he stopped eating them when he found out felicity was allergic to nuts so he wouldn't accidentally make her sick.

Oliver held the door open for three little leaguers. One of them being his son. Practice had gone well for the Star City Jets, now it was time for some good old fashioned ice cream and video games. He was sure he should have planned better, gotten healthier snacks, but at least he had water bottles prepared and if the boys stayed longer he would have a substantial dinner set forth for them.

“You don’t have any pistachio,” one of the boys said, “I thought it was your favorite.”

Oliver tilted his head.

William seemed startled, “Must be out,” he mumbled quickly, “We have chocolate and uh… oh you can’t have that one. If Felicity doesn’t have her pint she gets cranky.”

He smirked, Felicity had taught him well already. But he worried William wasn’t asking him or Felicity for the things he wanted. Not once could he recall Will ever wanting pistachio anything. It was strange.

Oliver kept an eye on William for the rest of the night. The parents of the other boys came to pick them up before dinner, leaving them alone. Felicity was running late, but that was okay. He wanted to have a chat with his son.

“So,” he started to say as he chopped some vegetables in the kitchen.

“You’re going to ask me about the ice cream thing,” he mumbled, leaning both elbows on the breakfast bar and pressing his fists into his cheeks.

“If it’s your favorite why haven’t you asked me to buy it for you?”

“I don’t want Felicity to die.”

Oliver had to stop chopping or else risk losing a finger, “What?”

“The night we had ice cream for dinner I asked her why she wasn’t having Rocky Road with me and she said she’s allergic to nuts. I felt bad about having nuts in the house. I don’t want her to get sick or worse,” he sighed, “I know it can get bad. There was one time at school when someone brought cookies for everyone in class, but they didn’t know one of the girls had a peanut allergy,” he shuddered, “I’ve never seen anything like it. She couldn’t breathe and had to be rushed to the hospital. I don’t want that to happen to Felicity.”

Oliver watched him, saw the sincerity in his eyes. It was the same look he had when he was worried Oliver wasn’t going to come back from a mission. He could hardly blame Will; he’d already lost his mother, constantly worried about losing his father, and Felicity… well Felicity was like his safety net. Nothing was supposed to happen to her. Even if William wasn’t ready to say i love you to her, Oliver could see how much he cared for her.

“Buddy,” he said, “Felicity wouldn’t want you to give up something you love like that. She knows what she can and can’t have. She’s very careful. It’s very sweet that you care so much, but she’s okay. There’s a reason we have special foods around the apartment just for her.”

“Like the sunflower seed butter?”

“Exactly.”

When Felicity came home that night, she sidled up to William and slid him a box of pistachio cookies. “I heard someone very sweet likes pistachios,” she said in a sing song voice.

“Dad’s a narc,” he mumbled.

She laughed, “He is.”

“Hey,” Oliver rolled his eyes.

“But it’s okay because I like to know I have the greatest kid waiting for me at home,” she kissed his temple, “Nothing’s gonna happen to me kiddo. Not when it comes to nuts anyway. Besides I always have an epi pen.”

“Good,” William visibly relaxed.

Oliver smiled, glad that everything had worked out.


	63. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something completely different: Oliver getting drunk and dancing on the table :D

This was supposed to be a nice, calm birthday party. One that didn’t end with kidnapping or death. A birthday party among adults. Somehow it turned into a birthday party for her husband in which he became completely and utterly drunk…. and climbed up onto a table. It was definitely a sight to behold, Felicity would admit that. Oliver in his casual attire; tight jeans, hugging his toned ass paired with a plaid button up shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbow.

“Felicity,” he slurred.

“Yes, Oliver,” she giggled.

He put his hands on his hips and thrust his pelvis in her direction.

“Oh lord,” Diggle muttered from behind her, “I don’t know if I should be recording this or putting a stop to it.”

“I am just happy we rented this place out tonight,” she laughed.

“Felicity,” he whined, presumably because she wasn’t paying attention to him.

“Yes, birthday boy,” she purred.

He smirked.

“No, no… no the thrusting was bad enough,” Thea wandered away from them, dragging Roy with her.

Felicity was positive Roy had no complaints. Most of their friends were scattering, letting her and Diggle handle the very drunk Oliver Queen.

“Let me dance for you,” he dragged out the word dance for much longer than he should have.

“Alright,” she said.

He thrust his hips towards her again while his fingers started to work the buttons on his top. She bit down on her lower lip. He flashed her his well sculpted abs and chest.

“I feel like I should be paying you,” she teased.

“You could,” he said in a slurred sing-song voice.

“Jesus,” John muttered, shaking his head and turning away from them.

All was well and good until Oliver’s hands went for his button and zipper.

“No,” Felicity yelped, getting up from her seat.

Digg was right behind her, helping Oliver off the table.

“Psh,” Oliver huffed, “I was going to give you something worth paying for.”

“Oliver,” she sighed, “Maybe at home.”

“Man,” John said with disgust.

“What!” she exclaimed, “It’s his birthday.”

“Yeah,” Oliver beamed, “It’s my birthday.”


	64. Romeo and Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt thing if you still do it: Rene and Oliver find out WillZoe are a thing

“Listen, Hoss, I know she’s in there,” Rene snapped.

Oliver stopped, his keys halfway into the door, “I’m unlocking it as fast as I can,” he ground out, “How do you even know she’s with Will?”

“I just do.”

“That’s not a good answer,” Oliver unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Rene moved past him and into the apartment. Felicity nonchalantly waved at both of them from the couch. She looked about as innocent as she usually did. Not very.

“Looking for something?” she asked.

“You knew she was here the whole time,” Rene growled.

“Of course I did,” she scoffed, “They’re studying in William’s room. Who told you?”

“That’s my business,” Rene started towards Will’s room.

“Hey,” Oliver complained.

“What? You really think they’re studying in there? They’re fifteen. What were you like at fifteen?”

Oliver just about choked on his own spit. He scrambled forward and slammed the door wide open. William and Zoe visibly startled. Neither of them were doing anything wrong. They were doing as Felicity said, sitting there on Will’s bed with countless books and notes scattered everywhere.

“Told you,” Felicity muttered, “I just went in there with snacks.”

Oliver noted the plate of half eaten pigs in a blanket. Rene stood beside him, gaping.

“Dad!” Zoe yelled, “What are you doing here?”

“I thought…” he started.

“You are so embarrassing,” she whined.

William was giving him a look that matched Zoe’s words. Oliver sighed heavily and put his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry,” he said, moving away from the door.

“Close the door, dad,” Zoe said.

“Nuh uh,” he glared, “You might not be doing anything with your little boyfriend now, but this door stays open while you study.”

Rene sat in a chair across from Felicity while Oliver sat beside her. The door stayed wide open to the living room.

“You two are awful,” she shook her head.

“Agreed,” Zoe yelled.

Oliver sighed again, “I was just worried,” he mumbled.

“William is a good boy,” Felicity said.

Rene rolled his eyes.

“Thank you!” William called to her.

Oliver leaned his head back against the couch. Felicity patted his knee. He knew she was just teasing him. He was always worried William was going to go down the wrong path; he didn’t want his son to turn into the playboy he was when he was younger. But Will was smart, he was capable, and it was obvious he was a hard worker just by the fact he was studying while he had his girlfriend in his room alone. Oliver knew if that had been him in high school, he would have easily been distracted.

He was proud of William, but Rene didn’t seem to share the same sentiment.

“Alright, Zoe,” he said, “You can keep studying at home.”

“What?”

“Let’s go.”

“But I wanted to stay for dinner.”

“Let’s go.”

“C’mon, Rene,” Oliver said.

He shook his head and stood. Zoe packed her things and joined her father at the door. Oliver suddenly had a sick feeling in his stomach. The last thing he wanted was a war with Rene again. They had built their relationship back up so carefully. Each piece painstakingly glued back together and now it seemed it was going to fall apart again. And why? Because Rene didn’t approve of Will? It was almost impossible for Oliver not to get angry.

They left before Zoe could give William a real goodbye. Oliver closed his eyes and let out a slow breath.

“Hey,” Felicity said as she squeezed his thigh, “We’ll figure this out. We’re not going to let it get bad.”

“Promise?” Will asked as he came into the room.

“I promise both of you.”


	65. Twisted Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of 6x18 spec, mildly spoilery, and uh apologies?

Felicity leaned back against the cool, marble counter. She could hear the news going on in the other room. Some part of her had really begun to hate watching the news. She needed to, of course, to keep up in the know of what was going on in the city, but most of the time it was entirely too depressing. That day was no exception.

“In a strange twist Oliver Queen has turned himself in and admitted to using the alias of the Green Arrow. We have video footage of Mr. Queen…..”

She closed her eyes and swallowed thickly. If only she had known this was his plan.Stupid. She should have seen it coming. Everything had been building up for weeks. The stress of the fight between their old team members, the fight which had started with that damn FBI agent. Cayden, Black Siren, Diaz, and fighting with John. It built and it built until he was lashing out at her and William too. He pushed and he pushed until she felt she had no choice but to leave.

Felicity knew he was hurting. Knew he did this when he was depressed and angry, but she didn’t deserve to be the target of his emotions. Neither did William.

“Dammit, Oliver,” she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Her heart ached for him. She wanted this to all go away; she wanted her husband and her family back. But he was going to court. They were going to try him for murder. She told him she would wait for him forever and it was true, but it didn’t make things any easier. Not in the least.

Her tear filled eyes fell to her hands. She swallowed thickly, staring down at the thin, white object settled delicately on her palms. Pregnant it read. Pregnant with her and Oliver’s child. Pregnant and he was going to spend the rest of his life behind bars. This was supposed to be one of the greatest moments of her life. She had imagined it a hundred times. Showing him the test and watching the happy tears in his eyes, knowing he wanted it just as much if not more than she did. She knew him. She knew how much he wanted a family with her. And god how was she going to tell him now.

How was she supposed to tell her husband she was pregnant with a piece of bullet proof glass between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i apologize to everyone who just got a bajillion emails i was so behind on updated this collection


	66. new friends and concerts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felicity is trying to enjoy herself at a concert, but she can’t see past the ridiculously tall guy in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a prompt based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/smoakxgrande/status/1001209632356941825)

Music thundered around her; she could feel it vibrate through her body. The energy of the crowd around her was electric and thrilling. Sweat formed on her body from the heat created by the number of people surrounding her. It was exhilarating. The only problem was, she couldn’t see the concert going on in front of her. No, she had a wonderful view of a some guy’s back. She leaned around, trying to see passed him, but it was nearly impossible. Everyone was so squished together, any movement was minimal.

This was supposed to be fun. An escape from her everyday boredom.

Some woman laughed loudly behind her, bumping into her and dumping luke warm beer down her back. She groaned. The smell was awful, but at least she knew it wouldn’t stain her black lace dress.

That was it! Felicity was here to enjoy this concert and she was damn well going to. Everything had been going well up until that point and she was not going to let her evening get ruined. She looked up at the broad-shouldered man in front of her. If a back could be attractive… she shook her head.

Sucking in a deep breath, she decided to be a little brave, “Excuse me,” she called as loudly as she could over the music as she tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and quickly met her gaze.

Her stomach immediately twisted into a knot. He wasn’t supposed to be hot.

“Yes?”

She told herself to buck up, “Can I sit on your shoulders? I can’t see a damn thing?”

He grinned and nodded, “Sure.”

_Well, that was easy._

He turned around again, bending down as low as he could. With some effort, she climbed up onto his shoulders. Thankfully, managing not to smack him in the face or get hit by some dancing person. He gently put his hands on her knees, so she wouldn’t fall, but he didn’t go any further.

“Thank you so much,” she called to him.

“No problem!”

Felicity finally had the perfect view of the stage. She could see the musician and enjoy the full effect of the concert. The thrilling feeling came back full force. She cheered and hollered with extreme enthusiasm. For a second, she swore _hot guy_ was laughing at her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. He was making just as much noise, so really didn’t have any room to judge.

It was _fun_ and amazing. She had come there alone, but she was happy to share the experience with someone else. Even if she didn’t know the person. He was full of his own rambunctious enthusiasm and it only rubbed off on her. 

By the time the concert was over, she was buzzed on the energy around her. She was sweaty and her throat was raw from shouting and singing. Felicity knew she was going to be sorry the next day, but it didn’t matter. In that moment, she was high on the music and excitement.

The hot guy helped her down and walked with her out of the arena. She bounced a little as they exited the crowded space.

“Thank you again,” her voice came out a little rough.

He chuckled, “It was my pleasure.”

She felt better because he sounded like crap too. God, he was attractive, though. Like some model out of a magazine. In the blaring light of the lobby, she could see his dirty blond hair and his stunning blue eyes.

“Maybe I could repay you with some coffee?” she raised her brows.

He seemed taken aback, but happily so, “Maybe if I get your name.”

She blushed, feeling like a huge dummy, “Felicity.”

“Oliver,” he handed her his phone to put her number in and she did the same with hers.

They exchanged phones back. She glanced down at the number for just a moment. The first number she had gotten from a guy, that wasn’t food delivery, in ages.

“Great,” she beamed, “I will be texting you later, Oliver.”

He grinned, “I’ll be waiting,” he said, “Felicity.” Oliver winked before walking away.

She felt herself swoon. _Swoon_. This was officially the best day ever.


End file.
